iCome Back For Valentines Day & More
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: It started out with Freddie coming back for Valentines Day, and now this story has transferred into a seddie, cibby, fun-filled, life adventure. What will the crew experience? Read to find out. Review :) NOTICE: Chapter 18 is an rated M chapter :)
1. Chapter 1

**\Sam's POV**

"Alright, class," Mr. Dignan, the biology teacher, told our class, passing out red forms. "As we all know Valentines Day is just one week away." _Oh, so that's what this is about…_

"And in honor of Valentines Day, the school is holding a Valentines Day dance," I inwardly groaned at this announcement. "It is open to the public—as it says on the flyer. Take a look."

I glanced at the flyer. It was decorated in hearts of all shapes and sizes with little Cupid's on the borders. Rolling my eyes, I skimmed the page even more.

**What: College Valentines Day Dance!**

**When: Friday, February 14, 2013**

**Where: Heineken University's Cafeteria**

**Who: Everyone—even members of different colleges!**

**Time: 8:00-12:00 PM**

I was snapped out of reading the flyer when the bell rang, signaling my college day was over. It was Friday so I had plenty of options on what to do. I grabbed my belongings and directed myself towards my car. No other than my best friend, Carly Shay was standing there, grinning from ear to ear. Prepared for what was yet to come, I ran over to my old green truck.

"Soooo," Carly said, still smiling.

"So what," I asked, knowing what was running through her mind.

"Valentines Day dance," She yelled, clenching my shoulders. "Is Freddie gonna—"

"Carly, you know Freddie and I broke it off right before we started college last year," I said, getting slightly frustrated.

"You broke it off," She said, looking disappointed.

"He's in New York and I'm here, in Pennsylvania. Too far away, and you know it."

"It's not that far away—"

"And you also know neither of us is stable enough to handle a long distance relationship,"

"You guys love each other," Carly said, exasperated. "You could've made it work."

I sighed, tired of all this. "I—I think I need to go home," I said, feeling like crying. "I'll talk to you later."

She nodded and I hopped in my car, leaving my best friend staring as I drove away.

_Love_, four simple letters yet they meant so much to me. Of course I hadn't stopped loving Freddie. We dated for three years. We were in love, that is, until college started. I'm sure Freddie has found a great girlfriend—someone who he'll be happy with on Valentines Day. We still talk, but on rare occasions. He has too many things to worry about in New York so he doesn't really have the time for me anymore.

I sighed as I pulled into my apartment driveway. All this thinking has made me go ballistic.

…

Grabbing a bag of chips, I sat on my couch, still thinking about earlier. I flipped the switch on the remote, powering the TV on.

It was only 10:00 P.M and I had nothing better to do. Leaving the channel on _Tammy Ray's Cooking Show_, I picked up my PearPhone and looked through the last messages I had sent Freddie, before we went our separate ways.

_Me: Hay __nub__, u__ requested__ me?_

_Freddie__: Yes, as a __matter__ of __fact__, I __did_

_Me: __Well…talk. _

_Freddie: As you may know, college starts next year_

_Me: Ur point?_

_Freddie: …Sam, I have to tell you something._

_Me: Spit it out_

_Freddie: I got accepted into J.C Hall University. I'm going to college in New York_

I remember my eyes bugging at this. I remember not answering. I remember crying. All night long.

_Freddie: Sam…?_

_Freddie: Baby…_

_Freddie: Please don't be mad_

I didn't know what to say. My boyfriend was going way out of the state to college. So I didn't say anything. I never said anything. Only on his last day here…I gave him a passionate kiss, pouring my very heart and soul into it, explaining everything that I needed to say into that one little osculation.

I missed his lips…I missed his eyes…I missed _him._

I closed my phone, exhaling. Why couldn't my life just be normal for a change!?

…

"Hey Sam," I heard from behind me. I turned around to see the captain of the football team, Gavin Marshall, staring me down. I looked down at myself, not getting a clear view. Was _Gavin_ checking _me_ out? _Again?_ Sure, I didn't think I was ugly, but I wasn't all that stunning either. **(A/N: No flames, guys. I think Jennette McCurdy is absolutely gorgeous**!:D) I was wearing a red tank; a zebra striped half shirt hanging over it, with a denim pair of skinny jeans and some black converse. I glanced back over to him.

Gavin was a 6 foot tall, brown hair, hazel-eyed, muscular, handsome student, sure, but it was something that he needed…that he didn't have. Freddie had it.

"Uh," I stuttered, tracing small patterns over my trigonometry textbook. "Hey, Gavin."

He started to walk closer to me, and not really thinking, I took timid steps backwards. "Listen, I know I've asked you out a few times before," Well, _that_ was an understatement. This guy had asked me out numerous times—ever since he found out about me and Freddie's breakup. "But I was just wondering if you would like to go to the Valentines Day Dance with me."

"Gavin, I'd love to," I said, causing him to smile. "But I can't." His smile dropped at this.

"…why?" He asked, looking a little disappointed.

"I'm…I'm not going," I told him. It wasn't a lie because I really didn't see myself attending. "Sorry. Another time…"

"Um, sure," He said. "Bye, Sam." I waved and walked in the other direction. I froze in my tracks when I saw someone, fairly familiar, staring at me. I'm hallucinating, right? It can't be…

"Sam," His voice was almost the same, except deeper and more cautious. It was him. It was Freddie.

I dropped all my books, running over to him. He caught me in his huge arms and I wrapped my legs around his midsection. Neither of us spoke, too afraid we'd ruin the moment. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes until I finally pulled myself off. My breathing hitched when a big whiff of his familiar cologne hit my nostrils. God, I missed his scent.

"What are you—" Before I could finish he smashed his lips against mine. Melting into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he snaked his hands around my waist. The kiss had gotten deeper, that is, until I realized we were still on campus, and broke the kiss off, pulling him into my truck.

"Freddie," I said, as we pulled into my apartment parking lot. The whole ride had been silent, but a good silence.

"Yes," He answered, looking over to me.

"What are you doing here," I asked, taking off my seatbelt.

"Well, it's spring break in New York, so I thought about taking a trip to see my favorite Princess," He smiled at me. "Of course I needed the wonderful help from none other than Ms. Carly Shay."

I unlocked my apartment door and as soon as both of us were in, he captured my lips once again. _Don't get too caught up_, my conscious said. But it was already too late, as my left hand was running roughly through his hair.

Not after long, his hand went up my shirt, reaching for the clasp of my bra. I broke the kiss off. "Mm, I don't think we should…"

"Yeah," He said, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"It's cool," I murmured. _Wow, this is awkward._ "I'm gonna go call Carly."

He nodded and I ran into my room, closing and locking the door. I flopped on my bed and screamed into my pillow. Freddie came back, but he's not staying forever. Why did we have two make-out sessions when we aren't even going out anymore? I'm so confused. Picking up my phone, I texted Carly.

_Me: Carls, get 0ver here ASAP_

I waited for her text.

_Carly: Okay_

Placing my phone down, I walked out of my room. "What are you doing," I asked. He was standing beside my computer table, a picture in his hand.

He quickly put down the picture. "Uh, I was just looking at your pictures,"

I picked up the picture he once held. It was him and I, at a theme park, in the tunnel of love.

"I just—" Putting me out of embarrassment, my apartment doorbell rang. _Thank God for Carls._

"Hey," I said, letting her enter my apartment. "Wanna go—"

"Freddie," She yelled, running over to him, giving him a huge hug.

"Hey, Carls," Freddie said, hugging her back, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," She said, letting go. She gestured between Freddie and me. "Soooo," She smiled and poked me in my sides.

"Carls, don't," I warned.

She groaned, but obliged. "Fine, you guys wanna go watch _House on the End of the Street_?"

I shrugged. "Sure,"

"It should be nice hanging out with my two best friends," Freddie said. _Yeah, and one of them you just made out with_, I thought.

"Well, let's go then,"

…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect anyone to be interested in this story! I know I have two other stories right now, but I feel like people aren't really reading those anymore. Since this is a Valentines Day Fic and Valentines Day is around the corner, I think I will update this story more, and the other stories after this one is finished. To be honest, those other stories don't seem to attract people like this one, and I don't really know if I should continue them—at least not right now…what do you guys think? Should I continue iTake A Trip To The Bahamas and iTwilight? Or should I just focus on this story for now? Your opinion matters a lot. Anyhow, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly…never have, never will :D**

**Freddie's POV**

"Wow, best movie ever," I said, walking out with the girls on each side of me.

"I know, right," Sam agreed, smiling. God, she didn't know what her smile did to me.

"I'll drive," I offered, reaching for Carly's keys.

She shrugged and gave me her keys.

"I call shotgun," Sam yelled, hurrying to the passenger seat. I laughed, cranking up the car.

"Let's go to my place," Sam said, looking out the window. "I want to be able to put my feet up on my coffee table without _someone_ telling me to keep them down."

"Hey," Carly said, planning to defend herself. "You know I paid—"

"Yeah, yeah, eighty whole bucks on that newer model of _Sydney's Furniture's_ cheetah print foot rest," Sam said. I shook my head at the two. Heading down _Dreamers_ street, I pulled into the apartment complex that Sam lived in. It was a really nice building. I'd always think Sam wouldn't be this—I don't know, caring about where she lived. But this place was really nice.

"You getting out nub," I heard from beside me. I hadn't even noticed that Sam and Carly had already exited the car. Her blue orbs were staring directly in my brown eyes. With her curls caressing her head, and a grin plastered onto her face, I thought she never looked more beautiful. I leaned in, closing my eyes, and when I didn't feel her lips on mine, I cautiously opened my eyes. She was staring at me, eyes wide open.

"I, um, think we should get inside," She said, walking off. Disappointed, I walked inside her apartment, and locked the door.

"Okay, guys," Carly said. "What next?"

I shrugged. "We could just catch up," Carly nodded.

"Okay," Carly said. "I'm gonna go order pizza. Be right back." She said, running into Sam's room, leaving Sam and I standing awkwardly alone.

"So," I said, thinking about the real reason I came here. "What are you doing for Valentines Day?"

She sighed. "Freddie, I know you want us to get back together," I said nothing. "But…"

"But what," I asked, already knowing that this would be negative.

"We can't," My heart cracked hearing that, and I walked up to her, clutching her wrist.

"You have no idea what you do to me," I whispered in her ear. She breathed in sharply, her breath hitching at the contact.

"Freddie…" She said, trying to pry loose, but I wouldn't let her.

"No, Sam," I said, gripping her wrists even harder. "I want you."

I knew it was possible for her to give in any second now. My mouth found her neck, biting at it gently.

"Freddie…" She said, trying to form words.

"I want you. I _need_ you," I said. "I won't let you go, not again. No obstacle, not even long distance will keep me from you."

My lips attacked hers, not giving her a chance to back out. After a couple seconds of her constant struggling, she finally gave in, pressing our bodies impossibly close. I felt her grope a handful of my hair, pushing me towards her even more. I smiled into the kiss. Nothing was more exciting than the feeling of her mouth on mine. I was just about to add tongue, until we heard a muffled scream.

"Ah!" Carly screamed, covering her face with a nearby pillow. "I go order pizza for a minute and you guys are already sucking faces!"

Sam laughed, and then looked into my eyes. I then laid my forehead against hers.

"If you're ready to make this work, then so am I," I whispered so only she could hear. She nodded, smiling.

"I am," She said, and we kissed again.

"Aw," Carly said, smiling. "Seddie!"

"That was so not cool," Sam said, still grinning.

"Not at all," I agreed, and all three of us sat down on Sam's couch, and waited for the pizza man.

…

"Well, I should probably get going…" I said, heading towards the door. "I have to find a hotel to stay in."

"Um," Carly said, glancing at Sam.

"You can stay here," Sam said, rising from her seat. "You know that."

"I don't know if it's exactly, what the word, safe, to be staying here," She raised her eyebrows, confused.

"What do you mean," Carly asked, just as confused as Sam.

"Well, you know, Sam and I are a couple now, and we have our special _needs_ and, let's just say I don't want anything to get out of hand."

"Chill out, Benson," Sam said, smirking. "We aren't even close to _that_."

"Oh," I said, feeling heat rise in my cheeks. "Well, okay then."

Carly looked at the clock. **11:53.** "Imma get going, you guys," She said, opening the front door. "I'm not coming back." She raised her eyebrows, smiling, then closed the door.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sam said, as I followed her into the hallway. I smiled, seductively.

"Want some company?"

"Absolutely not!" She yelled, slamming the bathroom door. I smiled to myself.

"Love you too," I said, and then walked off into the living room.

**A/N: Okay, I think this chapter ended well. How about you guys? Review and let me know! Oh, and no this is most definitely not the end of this story. We're only two chapters in!** **We got a whole adventure ahead of us! A lot of people have requested this story be M rated…any objections?! Make sure to review, my lovelies! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I rolled out of bed, hitting the alarm clock on my way. Immediately, the smell of bacon and pancakes hit my nostrils. I smiled as I thought of my dork.

"Hey nub," I said, walking into the kitchen. He turned around, looking up and down my body. I smirked. I could easily turn him on.

"Hey, Princess Puckett," He said, still savoring my curves.

"You made me breakfast I see," I said, walking towards him. He gave me a very passionate kiss, having shivers make their way down my back.

He then nodded and we sat down in a comfortable silence. "You know I have to go to school today," I said, stuffing a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Oh," He said. "I forgot about that. I guess I'll just stay here."

For the rest of breakfast time, we just ate and talked.

"I'm going to get ready," I said and left the table.

...

"Hey, Carls," I said, as she appeared by my side.

"Hey," She said. "I just got out of Trigonometry."

"Ew," I said, scrunching up my face. "I think I hate Darwin as much as I hated Briggs."

She laughed. "So, anyways," She started. "I'm coming over to your house after school."

"Of course," I said. "I mean, it's not like Freddie and I ever did that to you."

She snickered at my sarcastic comment. "You guys wouldn't have dreamed of it."

"Anyway," I started. "Why do you need to come over?"

"I just want to hang…" She said, and I shrugged. I could tell that she wasn't being truthful, but decided not to question her about it.

"Alright," I said, and we walked to lunch.

…

"I'm back," I shouted, walking into my apartment. I got an "I'm in the shower!" as a reply. I shrugged and sat my stuff on the couch.

Just then, Freddie came out of the shower, drying his hair, and wearing nothing but a loose towel around his waist. _Control yourself, Sam, _I thought. How could I with such a gorgeous body standing in front of me? His perfectly tanned skin…those firm biceps…that freaking smirk.

"See something you like, _Puckett_," He teased. Two can play that game.

"Wow," I said, fumbling with my shirt. "It really is hot in here."

And with that, I pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in my plaid purple bra, my skinny jeans and my converse His eyes moved down to my chest and rested there for quite some time.

"See something you like, _Benson_," I smirked. By the way he kept twitching, I figured something was really going on down south.

"Yeah," He mumbled, while walking towards me. Our lips met at once and he pushed me into the wall, tugging my hair. My knee went in between his legs and he groaned, his hand making its way up my stomach.

"How…are you so…beautiful?" He breathed out the last word, once again connecting his lips with mine. His hands found the belt to my pants and he looked over at me, silently asking for permission. I just nodded. He loosened the belt, pulling down my pants, and I leaned my head back, knowing how much pleasure I was about to feel…until…

_Ding Dong. _The doorbell. Ugh, why now. Figuring it was only Carly, I didn't bother to throw back on my shirt. Instead, I pulled up my pants and told Freddie to go put on some clothes. He reluctantly obliged.

"Carly, what—" Only it wasn't Carly. It was Gavin. Gasping, I grabbed my t shirt and pulled it over my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I, um," He was still stunned by seeing me in my bra. "Wow, Sam, you're gorgeous."

"Excuse me," Freddie said, walking towards the door, throwing a shirt over his body. "Sam's already found a love interest. If you're coming here to ask Sam to the Valentines day dance, then you should probably leave because she's going with me."

"What—who are you?" Gavin asked

"I'm Freddie Benson, also known as, Sam's _boyfriend._"

It wasn't up until now, that I realized I hadn't said a word. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Gavin" I say, and close the door. Once again, his lips captured mine. Why did I feel so guilty?

"Freddie," I started, breaking away. "I'm not sure if…I mean, is it possible we're rushing?" He frowned, continuing to bite down my neck.

"No, I love you, you love me," He said, not breaking the contact on my neck. "What's the problem?"

"The _problem_ is that you're going to leave again. There's only a few days left til Valentines Day…then you'll be gone again." I told him, backing away. "I don't want to give you my everything, only to have it thrown away when you leave for New York again."

"Then come with me." Freddie pleaded.

"You know I can't do that,"

"Then what do you want me to do, Sam?" He asked. "I'm not a mind reader."

"Then read the signs!" I yelled, impatiently. "Look, we shouldn't do this. Not right now…you can finish your stay here but we can't have a relationship."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked disbelief visible in his expression. "Again?"

"I don't think either of us is ready," I said. He looked at me angrily.

"When did you start making decisions for me? I'm ready, I'm so ready."

I shook my head. "Look—" The doorbell rang and I ran to get it. Before opening, I said, "I wish I was as ready as you."

He shook his head, followed by a discontent sigh, and he walked into the guest room. _What have I just done?_

…

**A/N: A little soon? Haha hope you liked this chappie! :D Review, please. The more you review, the faster I update! :)**


	4. The Note

The next morning was awkward. You could feel the tension in the air. Both Sam and Freddie had so many things to say, but neither knew where to start.

Sam, not wanting to make breakfast, decided to eat a bacon flavored granola bar instead. She stood on her tippie toes, reaching for the box that lie on top of her fridge.

Meanwhile, Freddie stared at Sam, amused. Not really thinking, he lifted her in the air, making her grab the box. Startled, Sam loss her balance, making both she and Freddie land on top of each other. The box of granola bars flew out of her hand, and onto the floor.

"Oomph," Freddie let out a groan as Sam's body weight crashed on top of him.

They were face to face, chest to chest, eye to eye, and mouth to mouth. "I—"

"Sorry," Freddie said, as Sam got up. He stood too, brushing his jeans off. Embarrassed, Sam walked into her room to get ready for school.

…

Sam pulled up into the apartment driveway, sighing. Grabbing her bags, she opened her apartment door, only to find it pitch black.

Cutting on the light, she threw the keys on the kitchen counter, when something caught her attention. A note. Picking it up, she read it.

_Dear Sam,_

_It's kind of crazy…how things worked out. How we started off as nothing and with a blink of an eye you became my everything. I can't handle this, though…not anymore. I can't stay in your apartment, suffering, because I know you won't love me nearly as much as I love you._ _You will always hold that special place in my heart; the memories will always be firmly locked in my mind. Saying goodbye to you is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. You are my reason for living and continuing to live. We have seen bad times and good, but our love has always seen us through, but sometimes fate is left only with God. _

_By the time you finish this letter, I'll already be back in New York. I don't really know why I came to Pennsylvania. Possibly for closure, possibly for my own selfish reasons. I don't regret one minute of it though. But before you shred this letter, I need you to know something extremely important that I never need you to forget._

_I love you. And I realize that leaving back to New York is the best way to show you that. _

_I may come back, I may not. It depends on how fast or slow my feelings for you fade. Because I know that loving you openly, could never work again._

_I have this strange feeling that by now, no tears have escaped your eyes. That's good. Don't waste your time for me. I'm not worth it. _

_What I'm trying to say is: Go live your life with someone who can give you what I haven't. _

_You've broken my heart one too many times._

_I'm sorry, Sam._

_Sincerely,_

_Freddie Benson_

Sam folded the letter in half, filled with emotions. She didn't mean to drive him away, or hurt him. At that moment, she broke down completely. What was she supposed to do now?

…

**Freddie's POV**

Leaving Sam was the hardest thing I ever had to do. She was my life, my heart, and my soul.

I need help, advice, but I am not going to rehab. I'm going to a loved one; someone who always helped me when I needed guidance.

I'm going to my mom. That's right, I'm in Seattle.

…

As I enter Bushwell Plaza, I don't recognize it at all. It's so…different. The walls are now two different shades of red, black leather furniture decorated with stripes. The worse part: No Lewbert.

I thought about taking the elevator, but that brought up too many memories. Instead, I took the stairs. When I reached 8D, I knocked on the door.

In a matter of seconds, my mom stood in the doorway.

"Freddie!" _Wait, what? No 'Freddiebear' or 'Freddiekins'?_ Confused, I hugged her back, and walked inside my old apartment.

"Hey, mom," I said. "Can I talk to you?"

"I always knew this day would come," My mom said, closing her eyes. "Listen, honey. When a man and a woman love each other—"

"No, mom, nothing like that." I said. "I need advice."

"Oh, well, what is it?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much but they didn't feel that strongly about you?"

"Oh dear," My mom said. "This about that Samantha girl, right?

I nodded. "I just don't get her. At one minute we're together and the next, she's breaking up with me. I've never loved any woman more than I love her at this moment. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I left, though mom. I don't even think she cares."

"Freddie, I know that Samantha and I never really got along, but…when you two dated before college, all I saw was pure lust and happiness in her both your eyes. She loved you, more than I imagined."

Wow.

"And for a moment, I resented her for that. Having an educated, caring, and handsome man that loved her; something I never had." My mom continued. "But out of that envy, came realization. I knew you both would probably have bruises (both physical and emotional) because that's the way love works. Personally, I don't think you and Samantha are done just yet." She smiled at me. "Go. Go fix it. Do it now or you'll never have the chance."

I knew what I had to do. "Thanks mom." I said, giving her one last hug.

I ran out the door, taking the nearest taxi to the airport. I was headed back for Pennsylvania.

**A/N: First thing I should let you know is that I think this chapter was off. I feel like my writing is terrible in this particular chapter. However, I wanted to hurry and get this chapter up. I don't even know if people are still interested…I hope you are. I want to get to 100 reviews. And don't worry, this story won't be over when they get back together. I think I'll take it into them evolving and marrying and etc. So it'll be a lot more chapters. I always aim for 1,000 words…so each chapter will either be that much or more and darn this a long authors note. REVIEW! Make me happy :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's POV

"I don't understand, Sam," Carly told me, gently stroking my hair. I powered off my phone earlier, therefore she got worried when she couldn't reach me, and decided to come to my apartment instead. "Why would Freddie leave?"

My head was propped up on Carly's leg section. My legs, however, were dangling from the end of my couch. I was staring straight ahead, eyes locked on the upper green wall, which was my ceiling. I took a deep breath, thinking.

Freddie. Freddie Benson. The handsome, sweet, tech freak. _My _handsome, sweet, tech freak. The boy whom which I've loved for years. How could he think I didn't love him—that was the part that made my heart break a little bit more. It shone some of the light outta the sun, it made my whole word explode like an old star in the sky. How could he think I didn't love him? Why would he think I didn't love him? Cause I most definitely did. With all my heart, soul, and mind. I loved him, that much was true.

Ignoring Carly's last question, I sighed. I felt one tear trickle down my face. And here I thought I was all cried out.

Today is Friday…Valentines Day is **tomorrow.** **Tomorrow.** And my boyfriend decides to leave me the day before…that's just peachy.

Excuse me if I'm being bitter. I don't mean to be. But, really, should I be happy? No.

"Carly, will you do me a favor?" I asked, still staring straight ahead.

"Anything."

"Please, take me somewhere. To California, a store, some kind of distraction." I begged.

I could feel her eyes watching me. "I don't know, Sam." She said. "You're just getting over something and I don't know if it's best if—"

"Please," I begged even harder. "Something wild."

She thought for a moment. "Okay," she said. "I'll do it."

…

Freddie's POV

I was getting frustrated by the moment. Sam didn't answer any of my calls. It went straight to her voicemail. Every single time…

My brain was having a conversation that made the frustration even harder to deal with.

**Was she really that upset? **_**Who could blame her?**_** Shutup. **_**No. You left her, she loved you so much and this is how you repay her?**_** Listen, she's the one that broke up with me.**_** And you really thought it was because she didn't love you? **_**…**

The other side of my brain was speechless.

_**Really because it was she that thought you didn't love her.**_

The stronger side of my brain had won. Sam thought I didn't love her. I mean, how could she have? You could argue that I showed my love through the make outs, and undressing her with my eyes, but seriously, that only shows me as a sex-craved guy. Just like every other guy, just like every other me.

And that's not what Sam wanted.

…

Carly's POV

I wasn't completely sure about this whole "distraction" thing for Sam.

Ugh, I couldn't even think with the loud music, moaning, and screaming I heard coming from left to right. You guessed it. I took Sam to a party. Not just any party, it's legit partying til morning. Cece Applegate's party. The wildest party a girl could ever throw.

I took a look around, inching closer to Sam. People were kissing, dancing, drinking, everything. "Sam, I'm—"

"No, Carly. Distraction, I need one…" With that, she walked off, scurrying into the crowd of people. She looked back with one more unconvincing smile. I looked after her.

She had on a ruffly white dress, flowers dancing around it, and a brown stomach belt covered her mid-section. It stopped at the knee, so it wasn't inappropriate at all. Sam's usually 5'4, but her brown wedge heels made her a whopping 5'6. I had a feeling _all_ the boys at the party would want her.

My phone rang, and I pulled it out of the purse draping across my body.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Carly!?" It was Freddie.

"Freddie, what the hell?" I asked, feeling my cheeks turn red from anger.

"Let me explain." And I let him do just that.

…

Sam's POV

"Sam," I turned around at the sound of Carly's voice.

"Be right back, Jessie." I said, excusing myself from Brian.

"Sam!"

"What is it, Carls?" I asked, looking apologetically at Jessie.

"…Freddie called."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would call Carly.

"What did he want?"

"You'll see…c'mon, we gotta leave." Carly said, dragging me out Cece's door.

As much as I tried to fight back, Carly somehow managed to pull me out of the door and force me into her car. "What the hell, Carly!? I was having fun with Jessie."

"No, you were having fun with a replica of Freddie." She said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, as soon as she zoomed down Carson Street.

"You'll see…"

…

I groaned as we entered my apartment. First Carly took me to a restaurant to eat, then we walked around the park, now we're back to the place I was trying to escape from. Right now, it was 11:54. "Carls," I started, closing the door behind me. "Why did you take me—"

"Shush!" She ordered, then shouted. "Come on out Freddie!"

Freddie? What the—

"Sam," Freddie. It was actually Freddie. He came back. He came back for Valentines Day. "I know we've been through so much, good and bad, but I just want to say, no matter how much you dislike or hate me, I could never stop loving you. You're my world, you're my everything. I want you to forgive me. Will you take the honor of becoming my girlfriend, again, til we move a step further?"

I wouldn't want it any other way. I ran up to him, and we embraced, both physically and emotionally. We kissed, deeply, and made our way to the couch.

"I love you so much." He said, kissing me even harder.

"Inside, now." I instructed, unbuckling his pants.

"AAH!" It was Carly, and Freddie and I nearly jumped off of each other.

"Sorry!" Freddie screamed, buckling his pants.

"Sorry." I said, taming my make-out hair.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. 12:00 AM.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sam." Freddie said, pulling me in for another kiss, this one less passionate.

"Happy Valentines Day, Freddie."

…

**A/N: This is NOT the end of the story! Promise! Actually, there's a lot more to come. Review for quicker updates! :D**

**-ilove2shipseddie**


	6. Chapter 6

Freddie smiled as he woke up. Without even looking, he knew his blonde headed demon was in his presence. Everything about her gave it away. Her scent, her skin, and her body. It was all too familiar.

He opened his eyes, taking in the beauty that was in his arms. Her gold curls were scattered, her face looked so innocent, and the smile on her lips said it all:She was either dreaming about ham or him. He hoped it was the latter.

He bent down, slowly, to kiss her forehead. Then, he got up out of the bed and walked into the kitchen.

He wanted to do something special for her. But he didn't know what. He decided to start off with a valentines day breakfast. He pulled out the eggs, the sausages, the bacon, the pancakes, and two pieces of bread. He popped the bread in the toaster, the sausage in the microwave, the pancakes in the pancake maker, and took out two pans to fry with. Getting the orange juice from the fridge, he sat it down on the table, along with plates and utensils.

Freddie was in his own world. He loved cooking. Especially for Sam. She was special to him.

He sighed, thinking about how school back in New York would start this Monday-in three days. He didn't know what to do. Should he stay or should he go. He'd have to look into it.

"Morning, Baby." A pair of arms wrapped around the back of his waist and he smiled, immediately returning back to reality.

He spun around and lifted Sam up, so that he was now the one with his hands around her waist. "Good morning, Samantha"

"You really wanna go there, Fredward?" Sam smirked.

"Yes, Demon, I do." Freddie challenged, pulling her body closer to his by the second.

"Okay, Nub," Sam said, pulling Freddie's face down to hers. "We'll go there."

He smiled as their lips met, and moved in perfect synch.

It wasn't a hard kiss. It was a soft, gentle kiss, one that simply said "I love you".

She pulled away. That will never get old. "Listen, don't you have school today?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded.

"Oh yeah, which reminds me. Are we still going to the dance tonight?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"If you want to."

"I do." She answered, way too quickly. He laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Carly should be here any minute; I asked her to give me a ride to school."

"Oh. Okay. Hey, I'll probably be out most of the day..."

"That's fine." She said. "Now, finish cooking that breakfast!" She ordered and he laughed.

Same old Sam.

...

"Sam should be out any minute," Freddie told Carly, as she walked into the apartment.

Carly shrugged, sitting on the couch.

"Want something to eat or drink?" He offered, turning on the TV.

She shook her head.

"Are you alright?" He had to ask; she was acting like her usual self.

"Yeah..."

He shrugged and sat down beside her, sipping his hot coffee. "That reminds me. Have you talked to Gibby lately?"

"..." Carly didnt answer.

"Carls, seriously tell me what's going on."

"Fine," she said, pouting. "Gibby and I...broke up."

Freddie spit out his coffee. "You two did what!? Why!?"

"We got into a fight...it was pretty serious."

"Wow," Freddie said, sitting his mug on the coffee table. "I'm really sorry."

Carly shrugged, telling him she dint wanna talk about it anymore.

...

"I can't believe you lied to Freddie," Carly said, scolding her best friend.

"What's so wrong about wanting to go get a dress for the dance and not telling him?"

"Sorry, I'm just...I've been grumpier ever since I broke up with Gibby."

"Oh, it's alright." She said. "Hey, look. Is that...is that Gavin?"

Carly squinted. "Look I don't know who he is but, woah."

"He's in my French AP class. And my trig class. Oh and let's not forget, every other class."

"Wow," Carly said, still staring at him. "He is hot."

"Quick, he's looking this way! Turn around!"

But it was too late. "Sam?" He smiled as he approached her.

"Heyyyy Gavin," Sam punched his shoulder slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a tux for the dance tonight. Gabby Smith is going with me."

"Oh, that's nice." Sam said, and before she could say anything else, Carly popped in front of her.

"And I'm Carly!" She said, twirling a piece of her hair. "I'm, um, Sam's best friend."

Gavin looked less than impressed. It was clear he did not like Carly Shay.

"Nice to meet you...Casey..."

"It's Carly," she said, still smiling. "But that's okay.You'll get it right as soon as we get to know each other better, eh, eh."

Gavin furrowed his brows. "Um...that's okay. I'm not really into dating right now."

Carly gasped. "Me? Date? You wanna take me on a date? Is that what you're saying?"

Sam rolled her eyes. And _I'm _the blonde here, she thought.

"No," he said, looking past Carly and to Sam. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Sam shrugged, walking down the mall hallways with Gavin. "Carls, meet me at the food court."

Carly looked disappointed but nodded anyway. Little did Sam know, but Freddie was entering the mall at that exact moment and boy, was he heading towards them.

"Look, there's something I need to get off my chest." When she didn't answer, he continued. "I've liked you for a really long time and...and I think that you only need to feel one thing and then you'll want me too." Sam didn't like where this was going. He had taken her to a corner, where Freddie was just about to turn.

"You need to feel my lips on yours."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, but before she could stop, she felt his lips on hers. And his hands wrapped around her waist, having he struggling to get out.

Freddie was there. Freddie had saw. He had saw everything.

Freddie walked over to them, forcing Gavin to let go of Sam.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, pushing Gavin onto the ground.

"I-I just..."

"C'mon Sam." Freddie said, taking Sam's hand and leading her out of the mall and into his car. Once they were in the car, Sam spoke.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Sam said, trying to find a less cliche way to say that. "He kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

"I know." Freddie said.

"I didn't want to kiss him but- wait what did you say?"

"I said I know. I saw everything."

Freddie pulled out of the mall parking lot, staring blankly ahead. Suddenly, he hit the driving wheel, hard. He was mad.

"God!" He shouted.

She put a comforting arm on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I just saw my girlfriend being kissed by another guy. Do you know how often that's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at him. He didn't look at her.

"Sam look at yourself. You're hot. Guys are going to want you wherever you go. And there's nothing I can do to stop them."

"One, thank you, I'm flattered. Two, you don't have to worry about that. I want you. I don't want whatever other guy comes along. I only want you."

He looked over at her, and could see the genuine look in her blue eyes. He smiled. "I only want you too."

She was just about to kiss him til she realized he was driving.

"Hey," she shouted. "Eyes on the road!"

"Sorry." He said

"It's cool."

...

"I can't believe you left me." Carly complained. "And we didn't even get the dresses."

"Look. I'm sorry. I totally forgot. And about the dresses, all we have to is go to your apartment and wear one of those."

"I don't have that many dresses though." Carly claimed.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you only had about two million. What was I thinking?" Sam asked, sarcastically.

Carly laughed. "Well lets go then."

"Bye Fredster. I'm going to Carly's apartment!" Sam called, grabbing her jacket.

And they were off.

...

"Sam," Carly said. "That dress looks really good on you."

"You've said that for the last 15 I've tried on."

"Yeah, cause they all look good."

Sam sighed. "Just chill, and I'll do all the deciding. You're already finished."

"I know. I'm just ready to do your makeup and hair!"

Sam laughed. "Fine," she said. "I think I've found my dress anyways."

Sam discarded the dress she previously had on and tried on a knee-length, sleeveless, black and blue striped dress. She looked in Carly's long mirror and smiled. She liked the way the dress outlined her curves and highlighted her eyes.

"I like it." she finally said, smiling at her reflection.

"Yay!" Carly said, jumping up. "It's hair and makeup time.

…

**A/N: I guess you guys have been waiting for this chapter. Anyways, pretend like chapters 6-11 didn't happen. Review please:)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Gib," Freddie smiled, opening Sam's apartment door for his best friend. "Lookin' good in the suit."

"Thanks," Gibby said, looking at Freddie's outfit. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Come in."

Gibby sat on the couch. "Can I get you something?" Freddie offered.

"Actually, I came over to talk to Carls. I wanted to apologize." Freddie gave Gibby a look of empathy. "I thought she and Sam would be over here."

Freddie shook his head. "You just missed them. They went over to Carly's apartment to put on their dresses. They told us to meet them there."

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Freddie frowned. "That's weird…how could they be done already?"

He shrugged and walked to the door, opening it slowly.

"What the heck are you doing here!?" Freddie questioned his anger building rapidly inside of him. Gavin was standing at Sam's apartment door.

"I don't want any trouble—

"Then get the heck away from here." Freddie said his words cold and hard.

"I came here to apologize to you and to Sam…I was so stuck up on the idea of Sam and I as a couple…but it was wrong of me to try and take her away from you."

Freddie nodded, telling Gavin to continue.

"I'm sorry…for all the trouble I caused you and Sam."

"You're forgiven," Freddie said, shaking hands with Gavin. He smiled.

"Thanks…I guess I should go get ready now."

"You should." Freddie said.

Gavin and he weren't friends but they were cool. No more mix-ups. No more misunderstandings. Yet.

…

"Do you see Sam and Carly?" Freddie asked, looking around the parking lot of Heineken University. There were so many people crowded everywhere; each individual waiting for the gymnasium doors to open.

Gibby looked around, smiling when he spotted Carly. "Yeah…I see Carly."

Carly and Gibby locked eyes and Carly blushed when she noticed Gibby checking her out. He walked up to her and hugged her. A long, gentle hug.

"I'm sorry," He said, holding her. "For everything."

"Me too." Carly said, holding him close.

Meanwhile, Freddie stood there and watched the couple, wishing he knew where Sam was.

"Looking for someone, nub?" He heard a familiar voice behind him say. He smiled and turned around, meeting the blonde headed demon—his beautiful girlfriend.

"Wow, Samantha," Freddie smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You clean up well."

"Eh," Sam shrugged, draping her arms around his neck.

"You look _really_ beautiful tonight." He stated, seriously, looking into her piercing blue eyes.

"Alright, let's not turn into a sap tonight." Sam chuckled.

"I'll try, Princess," He said, pecking her lips.

"Attention, students of Heineken University, the gymnasium doors have now been unlocked and—"Mr. Dignan was cut off by a stampede of students hand in hand rushing past him, and nearly knocking him over.

"I guess that's us." He said, taking Sam's hand and following the other students to the gym.

…

It was 11:30, 30 minutes before Valentines Day would officially be over. Freddie had lead Sam outside, smiling as he did so.

"I have a surprise for you." He said, grinning.

"What is it?" She asked, curiously.

Freddie put his actor face on. "Sadly, my spring break ends this week."

The sparkle in Sam's eyes disappeared.

"And, that means school starts back."

Sam nodded, wishing he wouldn't continue. "Okay, I know all these things." She stated. "Now what's the surprise?"

He smiled, handing her a stack of papers.

"What is—"

Sam gasped, reading the first line of the first paper.

"You…you transferred?" She asked, a grin appearing on her face.

With one nod from her boyfriend, she jumped in his arms, kissing his lips.

"And I did it all for you." He said, embracing her more than ever. "All for you…"

"You're the best."

Freddie smirked. "I know."

…

Sam and Freddie boarded the plane to New York. It had been a few weeks after the dance and Freddie decided he needed to get his things pronto—they were essential to his everyday life.

"Alright, so it should take us exactly 3 hours and 23 minutes to get from Pennsylvania to New York." Freddie said, as he and Sam took their seats.

"Good," Sam said, pulling down her tee-shirt. "That means I got 3 hours and 23 minutes to sleep."

Freddie rolled his eyes but pulled out a few different colored papers. "I made a color coordinated itinerary to make sure we—"

"Wait, wait," Sam said, taking a pillow out of her bag. "Now you can keep talking about your ironyarary—it'll help me fall asleep."

Freddie chuckled but continued talking. "It's _itinerary_ and—"

Freddie stopped and looked over to Sam. She had already fallen asleep.

"Should have seen that coming…"

…

"New York is beautiful." Sam said, a smile wide across her face.

"I know." He said. "Look, there's the apartment I complex I live in. It's right over there; c'mon."

"But Fredwaddddd…" Sam whined. "It's too long a walk."

"Dozens of people walk farther than this everyday." Freddie told her.

Sam pouted. "Carry me."

What else could he do but oblige?

…

Nice place, Dork."

"Yeah…I'm gonna miss it." Freddie said, looking down at her.

"Look, if you don't wanna do this…"

"No, I want to." Freddie said. "Let me just get my clothes and my tech equipment. I'll be right back."

Sam sat down on the couch. She couldn't believe Freddie was doing all of this for her. Leaving his school, his friends, and this beautiful place. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her trance.

"Sam, will you get that?"

Sam shrugged and got up, opening the door.

"Hey, I'm Lexi," The girl introduced herself to Sam. "I'm Freddie's girlfriend. Is he home?"

Sam frowned. The girl's crinkled brown hair and deep brown eyes seemed perfect—seemed familiar. She had a slim figure and wore a lot of makeup. Sam examined her clothes. A denim skirt with a see thru orange shirt.

"Who's at the door?" Freddie questioned, walking out of his room.

"Freddie!" The girl, Lexi, pushed past Sam and jumped in Freddie's arms.

Sam felt tears welling in her eyes. Freddie pushed the girl off of him. "What're you doing here?" He asked, bitterly.

"Is it wrong for your girlfriend to want to see you?"

"I'm—I'm not your boyfriend…okay, Lexi?" We broke up two weeks ago."

Sam was bewildered. He had just gotten through with a girl and then came rushing back to Sam a week later. She shook her head, running out the door, hearing Freddie scream her name.

She didn't stop running. "Taxi!" She called.

One stopped for her and she got in, placing all her bags next to her. How was she supposed to get home now? Freddie had their plane tickets. She inwardly groaned, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

_Puckett's don't cry, Sam. Puckett's don't cry._

**A/N: And that's that. Review for more chapters!**


	8. School

"Thanks!" Sam called to the driver, after taking out her wallet and paying him ten dollars.

She sighed, wiping her eyes once more. She couldn't believe Freddie would do that to her. He breaks up with his girlfriend a week before he visits her. What was she? Like his second choice?

She didn't even know if he really did break up with that chick. Right now, she was confused, hurt, and angry—she needed to rest for a while.

"Sam, wait up!"

Sam turned around, surprised to see him. If looks could kill, Freddie would've already been murdered from the death glare Sam shot at him.

"Wha—did you follow me!?" Sam yelled, and retreated backwards every time he tried to get closer.

"Yes, but it—"Freddie couldn't finish his sentence.

"You're stalking me!?"

"Sam, shh," Freddie tried calming her. She was making a scene. "You're my girlfriend; am I not allowed to be around you?"

"Was," Sam shot back. "I _was _your girlfriend."

"Sam, don't do this…I was going to tell you."

"Tell me what? That you had another girlfriend down here in New York City and you would come running back to her if _we_ didn't happen!?"

By now a crowd had formed and people were booing Freddie. New York was full of nosy people. And mean ones too.

He knew what he did to Sam was wrong. He was going to break up with Lexi, but she had not yet gotten back from her vacation in Paris. He didn't want Lexi whatsoever, he only wanted Sam.

"Can we do this in private?"

Sam rolled her eyes but dragged through the hotel doors and into the hotel janitor's closet.

Lord knows how much she wanted to cry, but she had to keep the act up. She had to seem fearless.

"Why'd you lie?" Sam demanded, trying to keep herself together.

"Well—"

"And why did I have to find out from her? Why not you, huh?"

"But it—"

"What am I, your second choice!?"

"No, it's just—"

"And how—"

"Sam!" Freddie yelled, tired of getting interrupted. "I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. You're not my second choice and you never will be…I lo—"

"Don't say it," Sam warned. "Not at a moment like this." Freddie sighed and Sam looked down.

"No, I need to say it. I love you."

"If you loved me, why her? Why date her while dating me!?"

"I—I don't know, okay? When…when you broke up with me, I thought you were completely over me. I thought you had moved on, you know, especially during that time Gavin asked you out…I thought you would say yes and I couldn't deal with that. That's why I moved to New York for college. When I got here I tried to think about you as least as I could. I knew if I thought about you so much, I would never have you and that killed me inside. That's why I was avoiding you. Then I found Lexi. We had the same Tech AP class. She was so different from you. She wasn't blonde, she was into computers, and she even didn't have a body like yours. What her and I had…it wasn't real…I realized after all this time it was a distraction. And that's what I needed at the time, a distraction. A distraction from love, because I was completely in love with you."

Sam was speechless.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Did you break up with SexiMcLexi?"

Freddie chuckled. "Yes, before I came after you…so do you forgive me?"

She leant up and kissed him, pulling him by his hair, pressing herself onto him. She pulled away, smiling.

"Does _that _answer your question?"

…

"Are you sure about this, Sam?"

"Completely," She answered, as she watched him take the last of his boxes from the trunk of his car. "I've always wanted a butler and now I can have one."

He smirked and replied sarcastically, "Thanks for the job."

"Sure, now let's get to unpacking."

As they made their way back into Sam's apartment, Freddie dropped the heavy box.

"Well, geez, Sam, thanks for all your hard work."

"Anytime." She said, sitting on the couch and flickering on the TV.

"Aren't you gonna help me?" He asked, taking note of his girlfriend watching Girly Cow.

"You're a big boy," She smirked. "You can do it yourself."

"Then why'd you say and I quote, 'Sure, now let's get to unpacking.'? Did you not know let's means let _us_ and _us _is not one person."

Sam groaned. "There you go with that nerd talk," She said, looking at the clock. "I have to leave for school anyway. Night classes."

"I completely forgot about school. I have to go too!"

"Well, you're not handicap. You can drive. See ya at school my nerd."

…

Sam looked at the clock. _Ugh, college_, she thought, rolling her eyes. It was only 7:30—which meant she still had an hour left of this class. _Criminology this, criminology that, _she rolled her eyes and zoned the teacher out.

She had nearly fallen asleep, but before she did, she heard the door to her classroom open, and a familiar voice sound the room.

"Um, is this Professor Layne's room?" Sam's head shot up.

"Um, yes, you must be Freddie Benson," The teacher said.

Freddie nodded and scanned the room. His eyes locked on Sam and she showed a slight grin.

He saw that the seat next to her was empty and quickly took it, smiling over at her.

As the teacher turned back around, Freddie tried to get Sam's attention, but soon noticed people were staring at him. Not just staring, googly-eyed creepy eyes filled with adoration. And not just people, _girls._

Sam noticed and she tried so hard not to be jealous. She should've known this would have happened.

…

"Sam, what's up with you?" He asked, as she sped to her car.

"Nothing," she said, trying to get him to drop it.

"Did I do something…? Again?"

"No, you did nothi—"

"Hey, Freddie," A group of brunettes walked up to him, the leader, in the middle. "I'm Rebecca."

He turned to Sam and gave her a look that said 'Give me a minute' and she nodded. "Uh, yeah?"

She fiddled with the ends of her ruffled skirt. "I'm in your Spanish class and I see you're the new guy."

Freddie nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Our campus is big…and I know you don't know your way around that fast."

Sam scoffed, softly. This girl was too much. Sam knew where this was headed.

"Well, actually—"

"I was wondering if I could give you a…I don't know, tour around school the next time we see each other for night classes and maybe after that we can go on a little date—"

Freddie cut her off. "No…for both requests. For one, the campus isn't that big. Two, I, um, I have a—"

Sam's eyes widened. "A sick dog to take care of," Sam jumped in. Freddie gave her a confused look.

"Um, yeah, Puppers was a good dog. He was a German Shepard and he was a playful little thing—"

"Stop, dork," Sam said, still looking at Rebecca. "This isn't his funeral; we don't need your eulogy."

Rebecca laughed and twirled her hair on her finger. "Okay, maybe another time…"

Freddie nodded. "Goodnight, Rebecca."

…

Sam stepped into her apartment building. Surprisingly, it was pitch black. Before she could reach the switch, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"I don't like Rebecca," He stated simply.

"I know…I was just kind…jealous."

"No need. You mean everything to me."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Freddie bit her earlobe a little.

"Can we keep _us_ a secret?"

**A/N: Okay, that's chapter 8. Read and review!:)**


	9. iDon't Belong

**A/N: Here's chapter 9. Read and Review :)**

_Last Chapter_

…

_Sam stepped into her apartment building. Surprisingly, it was pitch black. Before she could reach the switch, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist._

_"I don't like Rebecca," He stated simply._

_"I know…I was just kinda…jealous."_

_"No need. You mean everything to me."_

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure," Freddie bit her earlobe a little._

_"Can we keep us a secret?"_

…

_This Chapter_

…

Realizing they were still in the dark, Sam slowly flicked on the lights.

"Wha…why…what did I do?" Freddie asked, a slightly hurt look on his face.

"It's not you…look, believe it or not, Rebecca is jealous of me. Gavin wanted me, she hated me. Now you want me…if she found out, she would freak."

Freddie's expression softened and he grabbed Sam's hand. "I don't care what Rebecca thinks. I want everyone to know that you're taken by me. I don't want Rebecca and she's just going to have to deal with it because I refuse to let her be the reason you don't want us to go public."

Sam sighed. "It's not like that. I'm not scared of her; I just don't want to be hated. I finally found a place where I could fit and everything would be ruined if she found out about how serious we are."

"Well, you need to make up your mind. Who do you want to please? Me or Rebecca?"

With that, Freddie turned around and headed for his room.

"Neither," Sam said, very softly. Freddie still heard her and stopped in his tracks but after a few seconds, continued walking into his room. "I want to please myself."

…

"Dude, I had the most amazing time with Carly last night," Gibby said, smiling from ear to ear.

"What was so special about last night?" Freddie asked, dully. He still hadn't had time to stop thinking about Sam ever since last night.

Gibby bent over and whispered in Freddie's ear, "We…we did it."

Freddie's eyes widened in a form of excitable disgust. "Wow, man,"

"I know…it was like the official seal of our relationship."

"Woah, woah, woah," Freddie said, frowning a little. "You _do_ know you skipped a step…marriage."

"I know, but I plan on changing that very soon."

…

"I have an idea." Carly stated, turning to all her best friends, as they sat in Groove Smooth after class.

Sam groaned, rubbing her already red eyes. She was tired, there was no doubting that.

"Spill," Gibby said, smiling at her.

"We should all go to the beach this weekend."

"That's a great—"

"Sorry, Carls, I don't feel too great."

"I'll go," Freddie piped up. "Because I _care _about my friends' feelings."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Dude, shut up."

"You know, I've never met a more stubborn, rude—"

"Freddie," Carly warned.

"—Ignorant, thoughtless person in my whole life."

"Chill," Gibby said, eyeing his best guy friend.

"No," Sam said, her face emotionless. "He's completely right. I'm all of those things."

"Sam, you're not—" Carly started, but was quickly cut off by Freddie.

"Glad you see…there's many more things that you are but I don't think there's enough trees in the world to make as many sheets of paper as it would take to write them all down."

"Dude, go!" Gibby shouted, angrily. "You don't deserve Sam. She's done nothing but try to please herself for once and you come around with all this bull—"

"Stay out of this, Gibby!" Freddie shouted.

"No, Sam might not be the easiest person to get along with but she's not the hardest." Gibby said. Carly sat, stunned. "Now go."

Sam shook her head as Freddie left, her face still blank. "He's right, Gibby. Which is why I wonder why I'm in the world if all I do is create trouble."

"Sam, Freddie's just angry." Carly said, not knowing what else to say.

"You're so damn optimistic, Carls." Sam's face showed expression now. "But it's better than being negative. You know, sometimes I wonder why negative people belong. If they weren't here…everything would be so much better."

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about."

"Thanks for standing up for me Gib…but I'll be gone in a few hours. I drugged myself…tell Freddie I said I love him."

Those were her last words before she heard a long, loud scream. Gibby and Carly. At her side in an instant. _Maybe I'll be happier,_ Sam thought before she saw nothing but black.

…

"Freddie!" Carly cried into her phone. She had tried calling him at least 10 times and he had not answered.

Gibby and Carly rushed Sam to the hospital, both trying their hardest not to panic. Carly was failing miserably though.

As they waited outside of the hospital room, Gibby soothed Carly.

"Everything was going amazing…last night…everything was perfect."

Gibby gently rubbed his thumb across her hand. "I know, baby…Freddie's so crappy."

"He is…"

As if on cue, Freddie's picture popped up on Carly's phone and her ringtone sounded.

Defeated, she pushed talk and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Get to the hospital **now.**" Her voice was firm, dried up tears visible on her pale face.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just get here." Carly growled, now feeling the Sam resent towards Freddie as Gibby.

…

"What is going on," Freddie rushed into the hospital. Gibby gave him the evil eye but told him since Carly was choked up.

"Sam," Gibby started. "She drugged herself."

"She…she…" Freddie stood up, feeling weak and stupid.

"She drugged herself!" Carly piped up. "All those things you called her…whatever happened last night…she was tired of it."

Freddie didn't know what to say. "What operating room is she in?" He demanded.

"They won't let you in," Gibby said.

"I didn't ask you that," Freddie said, determination and fear overwhelming him. "What's her room number!?"

"A4…but they won't let you—"

But Freddie was already gone. He pushed past the double doors and into the operating room.

"Hey, this is private—"

"Sam!" Freddie called, rushing over to the now asleep Sam. He took her hand and finally let all his emotions go. He cried into her hand and muttered a thousand jumbled up words. "I'm so sorry, Sam. Please, don't go. Stay and I promise you I will treat you how you deserve to be treated. Please, Sam, stay with me."

"Hey, kid, you gotta leave! We're performing surgery."

"I don't care! This is my girlfriend; she needs me!" Freddie cried, grasping Sam's hand harder.

"Security!"

…

"Oh gosh, Freddie!" Carly called, running over to give Freddie a comforting hug. "She'll be okay, I promise. She'll make it."

"Carly, this is all my fault…what did I do? If she doesn't live then I wont either. If she doesn't make it then I can't either."

"Freddie, don't say that." Gibby said, walking over to the still hugging pair.

"You were right, Gib…" Freddie said, all his tears cried out. All he felt now was anger. Towards only himself.

"Um, Freddie Benson, Carly Shay, Gibby Gibson," A doctor came out of the hospital room with a smile. "Samantha is all ready to have visitors. Try one at a time."

The trio looked at each other. "Gib, I think you should go first." Carly told her boyfriend.

Gibby nodded and walked in.

…

The last person to visit Sam was Freddie. When he walked in, her smile quickly faded.

"Sam, what were you thinki—"

"Save it, Benson."

Freddie frowned, walking over and reaching out for her hand. And for a second, she actually liked the contact. "I'm really sorry…I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Glad I'm not the only one."

Freddie refrained from rolling his eyes. She was fragile and he knew he was the only person that could break down her walls.

"You hurt me," she choked out. "You broke me…everytime I think we're okay…something goes wrong. I just couldn't take it. I had to escape."

Freddie rubbed her cheek. "It's alright, now. You're okay and that's all that matters."

"No. It's not. Sure, I'm okay. And you're okay…but that's not enough. _We're _not okay."

Freddie gave a confused look and she continued. "I'm okay as an individual and so are you, but together, we collapse and fight. There's no way around that."

"I know, but we're Sam and Freddie. Were things ever this easy for us?" Freddie asked.

"Was it ever this hard?"

Both sat in silence and finally the doctor came in. "Samantha, we're going to keep you here overnight. You're free to go home tomorrow morning."

Freddie nodded and stood up as the doctor was walking out. "Bye." Sam said, as he stood.

"What?"

"I said bye." Sam told him.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm staying here with you. I'll always be here for you from now on. I promise to be better."

…

**A/N: WOAH! It's been forever since I last updated. Anyway, that was chapter 9. Extremely depressing, I'm sorry. REVIEW! :D**


	10. iCome Back Together

**A/N: So, this chapter was really easy to write. Read and review :)**

…

_Last Chapter-_

_Freddie nodded and stood up as the doctor was walking out. "Bye." Sam said, as he stood._

"_What?"_

"_I said bye." Sam told him._

"_I'm not leaving you. I'm staying here with you. I'll always be here for you from now on. I promise to be better."_

…

_This Chapter-_

"Don't do that…don't make promises you can't keep."

"Samantha, whether you like it or not, I love you," He told her, in a very husky voice. He knew when he talked like that, she couldn't resist him. "And I swear I will _never_ leave without you.

She gave him a short smile but shook her head. "Not this time, Freddie. I can't—I won't trust you anymore."

He slowly backed away from her face, so weak and fragile. She had hurt him, just as he hurt her. She wanted to feel sorry for him, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. You're completely right…I don't deserve anything—especially you."

"Fredward…I really do mean it. We can still be—"

"Get some rest, Sam," Freddie told her, quietly. "I'll be back in the morning."

"I thought you said you weren't gonna leave." She told him, as he opened her hospital room door.

"You were right," Freddie said, stepping out. "I shouldn't make promises I can't keep. Goodnight, Sam."

…

Sam awoke to the sunlight in her face. She squinted a little and saw something. She could scarcely make out the lining of a figure. A petite figure.

"Sorry if I woke you, Sam," It was Carly.

Sam chuckled. "It's okay, kid. I'm ready to leave this hospital anyways."

Carly smiled and called the nurse in to check Sam out. "Here," Carly said, helping Sam up. "I brought you some clothes…do you need assistance or…?"

"Carls, I'm fine…I can do it," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Carly said. "I'm just worried about you. Hey…Freddie and Gibby are waiting for us in the car. They wanted to give us some alone time."

"Why?" Sam called, through the bathroom doors. "What can't we talk about around them?"

"…" Carly hesitated. "What exactly happened night before last?"

Sam sighed, and walked out of the doors, fresh and changed into some clothes.

"Freddie…" She winced. It hurt to say his name out loud. "He tried to make me choose between him and Rebecca."

"Oh Sam," Carly said, embracing her best friend. "I'm really sorry."

"Carls, I'm fine, okay?"

"Sorry, let's get you home."

…

Sam sat in the passenger seat next to the driver—Gibby—and asked Carly to sit in the back with Freddie. The ride was silent and awkward. Sam could tell Freddie was staring at the back of her head the whole time.

"So…" Gibby started. "You guys still up for the beach tomorrow?"

Sam shrugged. "Eh, I could use a little sun."

"Yay," Carly cheered. "You still up for it, Freddie?"

"Yeah, sure," Freddie said, mindlessly. There were no words to describe how lonely, stupid, and depressed he was feeling. It was clear Sam's word had a huge toll on him.

"Okay, we leave at noon. It's a good thing Pennsylvania has a beach only 20 minutes away." Gibby said.

"I know, right!" Carly said, joyfully. It seemed nobody noticed Freddie's pain except for Sam. It was a connection the two shared. They knew each other's moods and feelings just by hearing each other's tones.

It was a sign. A fate. They belonged together, they were just too stubborn to admit it.

…

"Take a look at those waves," Gibby said, holding Carly by the waist.

"Well, what're we waiting for?"

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed. "Freddie!"

"Coming!" They both said in unison, which caused them both to be embarrassed.

When they reached the water, Gibby was instructed by Carly to take off his shirt.

"I'll take off mine if you take off yours," Gibby told her.

Carly shrugged but quickly took off her long shirt, revealing her one piece, turquoise bathing suit.

"Beautiful," Gibby said, kissing her passionately on the lips. The two of them completely forgot about Sam and Freddie, who were awkwardly standing near each other.

"Well, the water is waiting," Freddie said, taking off his shirt and rushing into the water.

Sam gaped at his body but quickly regained her composure and took off her shirt and shorts, revealing a skin tight, orange two piece and rushed in the water also.

As soon as she jumped in, she realized she was face to face with none other than Fredward Benson.

Freddie stared into her blue orbs, realizing how much more beautiful they were than the water. He saw something new in Sam's eyes—regret. He had never seen Sam regret something before.

Sam suddenly felt the need to apologize and the desire to embrace him. So she hugged him. She didn't want to take it too far, and she didn't want to take it too slow, so hugging him felt just right.

They both realized their need for air so they rose up above the water.

Sam wiped her wet curls out of her face and leaned forward, instantly connecting Freddie's lips with hers.

"I love you," He told her. "And don't you ever forget that."

"I won't…" Sam promised, clutching his hands. "I love you too."

…

When Sam and Freddie were dropped off at their apartment, Freddie plopped on the couch and turned on the TV to the technology channel.

Meanwhile, Sam showered. When she stepped out, she put on her bra and panties and walked into the living room. "Hey, where'd you put the blow dryer?"

"In my bathroom cabinet," Freddie told her, turning around for only a second, and then focused back on the TV.

Sam shrugged and walked into his bathroom, searching everywhere for the blow dryer. "I don't see it!" She called.

"Be there in a sec," He told her. "Right when this goes on commercial. Right now he's teaching me how to fix the Candy Software on a PearPord Express!"

Sam rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's dorkiness, but kept rummaging around his bathroom. Finally, she came across something, but it was most definitely not a blow dryer. It was clear, and plastic, and wrapped up nicely with the word 'Trojan' on it.

"Sam?" Freddie was standing in the doorway, looking embarrassed. For one, Sam was half naked. For two, she was looking at something he had not wanted her to know about.

Sam smirked, seeing how uncomfortable her boyfriend was getting.

"When exactly were you planning to do _that_ with me?"

"I—uh—Sam! That's private stuff!"

"Is it really?" Sam smirked, waving the product around.

"Yes!" He said, attempting to snatch it from her. Instead, he knocked her to the ground and fell on top of her.

They were both breathing hard and laughing. Then Freddie noticed their position and the amount of clothing Sam had on. "Wow, you look breathtaking."

"Nope, not happening." Sam smirked, getting up from the ground with her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed. "You don't even know what I was about to say."

"I will _not_ have _it_ with you right now."

"Yes, Samantha." Freddie said, giving her a wink. "By the way, you didn't check the bottom cabinet."

He handed her the blow dryer with a smirk. "Thanks, hot stuff." Sam said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Anytime, Sammy."

…

**A/N: Okey dokey, guys. This has been chapter 10! Don't forget to review, darlings :D MAKE ME PROUD.**


	11. iFall Apart

"Sammy…" Sam heard someone whisper in her ear. "Wake up, babe. It's time for school."

Sam grinned, inwardly. She was going to fake sleep.

"Sammy?" Freddie smirked. He knew she was awake and he knew what he was going to do about it.

He waited a few seconds before letting his hands lay around her waist, then, before she knew it, he tickled her. A lot.

"Freddie!" She let out between high pitched screams. "Stop it—Freddie—stop!" She laughed.

"Well, now you know what'll happen if you don't wake up when I know you're up." He said, in a deep, husky voice. He picked her up bridal style and looked into her eyes. Just by looking at her eyes, he knew she was the one he wanted to be with for life.

She punched him in the arm and he gave her that smile he knew she loved. He was twenty three years old and he already knew what he wanted in life. If he could have nothing else, he wished for her.

"I love you." He told her, kissing her lips for the slightest second. "Now come on! School's not gonna start any later."

Sam looked at the clock. "Ugh, fine. But that's only because I want to be the successful one out of us." Sam smirked. "Our children will look up to me."

Freddie smiled. "You already think about our future children."

"Tell anyone and you're mine." Sam threatened.

"I'm sure I'd like that, Samantha." Freddie laughed.

Sam hopped out of his arms and into her bathroom to get ready.

"I'll be fixing bacon." Freddie stated.

"Smart nub."

…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Freddie asked Sam for the fifteenth time that morning. "I mean, I can wait if you feel its necess—"

"Fredward, I'm sure."

Freddie nodded, and grabbed Sam's hand, giving her one last reassuring smile before opening their class door and walking inside. Being ten minutes late didn't help the situation either.

Sam looked around. Everyone's eyes were on her and Freddie's intertwined fingers. Even the teacher did a double take.

"Um, Miss. Puckett, Mr. Benson ," The teacher said, obviously stunned. "You may take your seats."

Freddie nodded and led Sam to her desk, in which he pulled back his chair for us. Rebecca stared at the two, giving Sam a dirty look to which Sam sneered and flicked her off.

_She'll live_, Freddie thought, as if mentally transferring the message to Sam.

_I sure hope so, _Sam thought back.

…

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Sam inquired, smiling over at her boyfriend, as they walked down the campus of Heineken University.

"I know—I think everyone was shocked rather than angry or—" Freddie stopped in the middle of his sentence as his text screen popped up

**From: Gibby**

**Dude, meet me the school library ASAP. Don't bring Sam**

Freddie frowned. "What is it?" Sam asked, standing on her tippy toes to see the message.

"Oh, nothing," Freddie said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Look, wait right here, okay? I left my criminology book in the library. I gotta get it."

"I'll go with you," Sam said.

"NO!" Freddie exclaimed, a little too quickly. "I mean…it's just that…I have a surprise and you can't see it."

Sam eyed him, suspiciously, but shrugged. "Hurry, don't keep me waiting."

"Promise."

…

"What do you need?" Freddie asked, running inside the library.

"Take a look."

There was a poster hanging on the girl's bathroom door.

_Sam is a whore, _it read.

"Woah," Freddie exclaimed, frantically peeling at the poster.

"That's just one of them." Gibby said, throwing Freddie a disgusted look.

"What sick idiot would do this?" Gibby exclaimed.

Freddie knew who did it. It was only one intermediate target. It was Rebecca. Rebecca did it.

…

"Yeah, and then he told me I couldn't go with him…I know, right!?...Carls, do you think it's possible that he's…yeah, I know. I guess I'm just paranoid."

"Sam?" Sam heard, from the kitchen.

"Gotta go, Carls. Text ya later." Sam hung up her phone and ran into the kitchen. "Yeah? What do you need?"

He leaned on the counter where she was sitting. "There—I—something—someone…"

"Spit it out, Nub."

Freddie thought about the last time she had said that to him—before he told her he got accepted into a New York college.

"Rebecca's been…busy," Freddie started, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. "You were right, Sam, and I'm really sorry. I should've respected your wishes."

He handed her the balled up sheet of paper—the one he tore off in the library.

Sam blinked a few times before balling the sheet back up, grabbing her keys, and walking out the door.

"Sam, wait!"

But she had already left.

…

Sam shut her car door and walked up to Pennsylvania Avenue's Apartment Complex and walked up to Apartment 84.

Banging as hard as she could, she knocked on the door.

Rebecca stood in the doorway, with her hair wrapped in a towel, and face moisturizer in her hand.

"What the hell, Rebecca!?" Sam yelled, pushing into Rebecca's apartment. "Are you that damn desperate!? Don't you have a life!? Why not try to ruin yours instead of other's!?"

Rebecca scoffed. "I almost had Freddie Benson all to myself. I bet you didn't know. Him and I had a little _talk._ It involved a little bit of everything, if you know what I mean."

"I don't believe you." Sam stated, getting ready to slap Rebecca in the face.

"Hmph…pictures don't lie." Rebecca said, picking up a few pictures from her counter. Sam couldn't believe her eyes. A guy and Rebecca kissing. It looked like Freddie…but it couldn't be him, could it?

"I—I don't believe you." Sam said, trying to convince herself. "Look, Rebecca, leave me the heck alone or you're really gonna regret it."

With that, Sam walked out of Rebecca's apartment and drove all the way home.

…

"Sam," Freddie said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I almost called the police."

She couldn't take it anymore. She'd been strong for too long. A Puckett was a regular person too. She collapsed in Freddie's arms, crying her eyes out.

Freddie, obviously taken off guard, just held his girlfriend and tried soothing her.

"Sh," He said, running his hand along the small of her back. "It's going to be okay."

She pushed him away. "What the crap, Freddie!? How can you say that!? Have you ever been called such disrespectful names? No, you're perfect. No flaws. You have this amazing life and an amazing talent for working technology!"

"Sam, I didn't mean it like that."

"Sure, no one ever means it like that. They all have it made and I have nothing. I'm useless…"

"Sammy, stop." Freddie demanded, holding Sam's face close to his. "Stop talking down on yourself."

"It's true," Sam whispered. "All I have is you."

"And that's not enough?" Freddie stressed his words.

"I'm gonna head to sleep, Freddie." Sam said, backing away. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you," Freddie said, a second before she closed her door.

There was nothing left except the soft closing of a room door. She hadn't said it back.

**A/N: Okay, something's wrong with me, I know. I have a tendency to have everything fall apart as soon as it comes back together. Work with me here. REVIEW :)**


	12. iSay No

"Freddie," Rebecca smiled, walking up to Freddie. This was one of his two periods without Sam—Spanish.

"Get the hell away from me." Freddie demanded.

"Poor, naive Freddie..." Rebecca started. "So oblivious to the affair Sam's been having with Gavin."

"Don't even try it." Freddie warned. "I won't believe you for a second."

"Mmhmm," Rebecca purred. "Pictures don't lie."

She pulled out two pictures and showed them to Freddie. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Gavin and another girl kissing. And that girl looked like his certain blonde girlfriend...but it couldn't be, could it?

Freddie shook his head. "Sam would never...she wouldn't do this to me."

"Oh, Freddie, please," Rebecca said. "Remember, pictures don't lie."

"Get a life," He told her, walking off and out of class.

...

At their apartment that night, both Freddie and Sam were watching a movie in which they weren't interested in to the least. Sam was curled in a ball in Freddie's arms, mindlessly thinking of the photos Rebecca had showed her. Freddie had his arm around Sam, absentmindedly playing with her hair. He, too, was thinking of the photos Rebecca had showed him. They both were on the verge of believing the other could really be unfaithful.

"We need to talk," They both spoke at once. "You go first." Once again, spoken at the same time.

Sam laughed and Freddie smiled. His day brightened just then. He regretted ever thinking she could be cheating.

"Rebecca showed me some pictures," They both said.

"I knew it." Sam jumped up. "She showed me pictures of you and her kissing. She showed you the same, didn't she!?"

Freddie nodded, and stood up with Sam, locking their fingers. "She tried to get us to fall apart!"

"...we almost fell for it too." Freddie whispered, bringing their faces together.

"I know." Sam smiled and Freddie kissed her. Skipping the stages of gentle, he went straight into tiger mode, kissing her wildly and irritatedly.

He stopped for a second and looked straight into her blue eyes. "The thought that I almost believed Rebecca frustrates me. I promised I'd do better and-"

"Sh," Sam said, after stopping him with her finger. "I...it frustrates me too."

Her blonde curls were scurried all over the couch, making her look as beautiful as ever. Fierce as a lion, but at the same time, as delicate as a bird.

"I don't want to pressure you," Freddie started. "Into doing something you don't wanna do."

"Yeah...I don't...I'm not ready." Sam said a look of sorrow in her eyes. "I didn't prepare for this. Mentally or physically."

Freddie nodded. "We have...plenty of time for that."

"Thanks."

"But," Freddie said, hovering over her. "We can still...I dunno...make out."

An evil glint appeared in Sam's eyes as their lips connected and battled for dominance.

"You know I'm gonna win, right?" Sam asked, in between breaths.

"We'll see about that, Puckett."

...

"So, Samantha," Freddie said, as he and Sam sat at the kitchen table that morning. "I don't think we've ever been on a proper date."

Sam smirked. "I think you are right, Fredward."

"So what do ya say? Tonight at 8?" Freddie asked.

"Sure...why not?" Sam said, stuffing a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Awesome," Freddie smiled. "Gib and Carls will be over here any second. Which reminds me, did Carly ever tell you what she and Gibby did?"

Sam frowned. "Umm...no. What'd they do?"

"Oh," Freddie said, looking at everything but Sam. "Nothing..."

"Tell me Benson," Sam said, shooting Freddie a glare. "Or else."

"Fine, fine," Freddie gave in. "They had...sexual intercourse."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Wha-how-who-why!?"

"I dunno." Freddie told her. "But how hungry Gibby looked when he told me, I would think it was pretty darn good."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me." Sam said, frowning even more.

"Awh," Freddie ruffled her curls. "Does poor wittle Sam need a hug?"

...

"So," Carly said, excitedly. "I hear you and Freddie are goin on a date tonight."

"Yep," Sam said, trying not to show how utterly annoyed she was with Carly.

"Okay," Carly frowned. "What's up with you? You've been acting really weird all day."

"Yeah," Sam mumbled. "When your best friend doesn't tell you possibly the most important thing of her dating life, you would think a girl would act weird."

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked, completely confused and oblivious.

"You and Gibby…" Sam hinted.

Suddenly, Carly's eyes widened in realization. "Look, I'm sorry. I decided not to tell you because you and Freddie haven't…yet and I didn't want you to feel like I was bragging or showing off. It was just us being irresponsible."

Sam smirked. "You know you thought it was amazing."

"You're so right. He has such a sexy body."

"Woah," Sam laughed. "Too much information…now if you wouldn't mind me asking, I need your help getting ready for my date tonight."

"Perfect timing."

…

"Sam, you look…woah," Gibby said, as Sam walked out of Carly's room. She and Gibby were now sharing an apartment.

"Thanks." Sam smiled. "Carly must've been good at dress up."

Carly had dressed Sam up in a blue dress, shorter in length than Sam had preferred, and silver heels, also a little over the top. Sam had her hair extra curly, just the way Freddie liked it. Full of bounce and volume.

Soon after, there was a knock on the door. Sam smiled as she stood and found Freddie at Carly's apartment doorstep.

"You look gorgeous," Freddie said, stunned by how well Sam looked.

Sam quickly examined Freddie. He was wearing a white suit and a blue tie. It was like he knew what she was gonna wear.

"You look quite striking too."

Freddie took Sam's hand and kissed it, leading her out to his car. Before they got in though, he took her by surprise, pulling her body close to his and whispering, "Tonight, we're gonna play a little game. It's called Fairytale. I'll be your prince charming and I'll treat you like my princess."

Sam quickly heated, pulling away and sitting in the car.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, ten minutes into the ride.

Freddie looked over to her, smirking, "That's for me to know and you to find out, baby."

"You know, if we weren't trying out this whole "real dating" thing, I would've told you, "Don't be such a sap."

Freddie laughed, and pulled into a vacant park. She knew exactly where they were—Pennsylvania Park.

"Why here?" Sam asked.

"Well, I know you're not the special, public, romantic type so I figured our "first date" should be enjoyable." Freddie said, taking her hand and walking down the hill, into a small pond.

Sam smiled over at her boyfriend. "Thanks for doing this," Sam told him.

"You _really_ think that this is all?" Freddie asked. "Take a look for yourself, Samantha."

Sam scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, and for the first time, broke off her gaze at Freddie.

Looking ahead of her, she saw lights—big lights in the sky. And they made words. _Sam & Freddie_, they read. Sam's eyes followed the lights, as they danced throughout Pennsylvania. Just below, she could see a table, fitted for two people, and rose petals leading up to it. She smiled, showing Freddie how beautiful she really thought this was.

"This…is amazing." She said. Catching Freddie off guard, she jumped in his arms, glad to be in his embrace.

They both tumbled down the hill, rolling on top of one another, laughing. When they finally tried stopping themselves, they noticed it was too late. There was a pond at the end of the hill and they rolled straight into it.

Freddie came up first, panicking when he didn't see Sam. Suddenly, he felt two petite hands wrap around his abdomen, and someone whisper sexily into his ear. "You don't know what I want to do to you right now."

Freddie reversed himself in the water, kissing his beautiful girlfriend. "I think we're thinking the same thing."

As they climbed out of the water, Freddie led them to their table. "We're soaking wet."

"Thanks, Caption Obvious." Sam laughed. "This probably means I should tame my hair."

"Nope," Freddie told her. "You still look, and will always look, absolutely spectacular.

As they chowed down on their hot dogs and chips, Sam laughed. "I feel like a little kid. We're twenty three and we just played in a pond."

Freddie smirked. "Don't forget, we confessed how much we wanted to sex each other too."

"How could I forget?" Sam smiled. "You really never cease to amaze me, you know?" She asked, looking up at their names in the sky again. "This is all too beautiful."

"A beautiful evening for a beautiful lady." Freddie said, and after a moment, "I got you something."

"Freddie, I couldn't accept all this…" Sam said, feeling a little insecure. "I'm just your girlfriend."

Freddie decided if he really was gonna do this, he needed to do it now. Getting down on one knee, he finally spoke, taking a deep breath as he did so. "Sam, we've…we've known each other since grade school. And we've truly, genuinely, shared this connection that I find extremely extraordinary. And I don't want to lose that; I only want our relationship and our love to become greater. So, right now, I'm asking you, will you marry me and become Mrs. Samantha Benson."

Sam didn't know what to think. She was speechless, skeptical, and scared. She wasn't ready for this title. They had no jobs, they were still attending school, and on top of that, they didn't prepare for marriage yet. They had yet to speak of it. Sam bit her lip. Time was wasting, and Freddie was getting more and more anxious by the moment.

"No," Sam spoke. "I'm sorry, but no." She said, as she raced back up the hill, leaving Freddie in complete and utter shock.

_She said no_, Freddie thought, uneasily closing back the case. He had spent all his savings on her, and she threw it all away. He was more than mad, he was angry. He was furious, he was disgusted.

_She had really said no._

**A/N: I know what all of you are thinking. "WHAT THE F*** DID YOU JUST DO!?" Well, I'm sorry, but she had to say no. She felt like she needed to get situated first. Things will happen, feelings will change, and the story will get better. Review to let me know what you thought :) **

**~ilove2shipseddie**


	13. chapter 13

"He did _what_!?" Sam heard Carly scream from the other line.

"He asked me to marry him…" Sam said, sniffling, and wiping the tears from her eyes. "And I said no."

"You said _what_!?"

"Carls, please," Sam begged. "Don't make me repeat it."

"Why did you say no?" Carly asked, trying to gently push the matter to the forefront.

"Because, Carly," Sam said, sniffling some more. "We're twenty-three, still in college, and we have no jobs."

"C'mon, Sam, I know that's not why…" Carly said. "What's really bothering you?"

Sam sighed, before starting her rant. "Rebecca was on edge when she found out him and I were dating. Now, marriage? She'll practically build her own grave and bury herself in it! Then, there's the fact that Freddie and I get into fights fifteen times a day, and we're so different. People would look at us crazy and say we're too young. They'll judge, Carls, and I don't like being judged."

"Sam, Rebecca can do whatever she wants when she wants…when did she become the reason you and Freddie have such a bad connection? And…when did Sam Puckett ever care what people thought about her? What happened to _that _Sam Puckett? What happened to my best friend?"

Sam shook her head, her thoughts jumbled everywhere. Somewhere inside, she knew Carly was right. She couldn't think about all this right now. Too much pressure, too much insanity.

She truly hoped Freddie wouldn't come home tonight. She hoped he'd move on, and if possible, stop loving her. All she ever did was hurt people. She wanted to hurt herself so she could feel their pain.

She looked around the room, spotting a blade of glass. _That should hurt enough_, Sam thought. She walked over to the glass, so jagged, so sharp. She picked it up and put it to her skin.

She hadn't heard Freddie enter through the front door. She hadn't felt him rushing over to her side, snatching the blade from her hand. "The crap, Sam!? What were you thinking!?"

Sam, once again, pressurized, fell onto the floor, hands over her face, ready to cry. She had never felt so confused in her life. She felt vulnerable—something she hated feeling like.

Freddie slumped down next to her, throwing the shard of glass all the way across the room. Even though he was pissed at her, he still needed to help her. She was still his girlfriend. "Sam, what is your problem?"

"I'm sorry…about everything." Sam told him. "Your proposal tonight was shocking and it just completely caught me off guard. And about the glass thing…I can't explain what came over me. Grief? Guilt? I'm sorry, okay?"

Freddie kissed her temple. "It's okay to feel scared. This was a big step and I'm sorry I rushed it."

Sam shrugged, halfheartedly. "Save it for another date?"

"Save what?" Freddie asked, completely confused now.

Sam dug around in his pocket, and finally got what she needed. "This. The ring…"

Freddie smiled, and kissed her fully this time. "Of course."

…

The next morning, Sam decided that if she really meant what she said last night, about saving that ring, she had to do everything in her capability to achieve her standards. First item on the list: **Find a Job**.

Before leaving, she left Freddie a note.

_Good morning, my prince charming._

_I have gone out to find a job to put our marriage in place. Before I get married to anyone, I've decided there's a couple things I need to do._

_Find a Job_

_Finish school_

_Buy a bigger apartment(Just in case)_

_So, I've gone out to complete step number one, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can._

_With love,_

_Your Princess._

Freddie smiled as he placed the note back on the counter. She really was taking this whole "Save it for later" deal seriously. Maybe he needed to too.

…

"Hi, yes, I would like an application to work here." Sam said, to the lady at the sign in entrance.

"Sure thing, here ya go."

Sam took the papers and smiled, sitting down.

Lost in a trance of thought, she gazed at her application. She was really doing this.

_Hmmm….Name…Sam…Puckett, _she thought, filling out the rest of her application.

_I might actually have a chance with this, _Sam thought, signing her signature at the bottom, and returning the completed papers back in to the lady.

…

"So, Sammy?" Freddie said, putting an arm around his girlfriend, as they walked to class. "Yesterday…I never asked, but, you said you were going to apply for a job…what are you thinking of becoming?"

"Mmm…I want it to be a surprise." Sam said, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"Oh, hello, Sam, Freddie," They heard a voice in front of them.

"Gavin?" Sam asked, hugging him. "Where've you been? You know, I might not have been interested in you in _that _way, but you were still my friend."

"I know…I've been in and out."

"Of where?"

"Well, with work, and school, I barely have time to study, or hang out with anyone."

"Oh," Sam said, looking at Freddie. "Freddie and I were thinking of going to see a movie tonight—"

"We were?" Sam shot him a glare. "I meant, we were."

"And it could be great if you could come."

"Is it okay if Gabby comes? She's kinda my girlfriend now."

"Yeah!" Sam said, smiling. "It could be like a double date!"

Freddie grimaced. She really was doing the most. Dragging him to come see a movie tonight. He was supposed to study for his Spanish test tonight.

"Um, Sam, I have a Spanish test tomorrow and I really need to study for it."

"You can study when you get back." Sam demanded.

"I'll study when I get back." He agreed, not wanting to mess with her insanely good mood.

…

**A/N: Boom, chapter 13. I wrote this in like….two hours. Anyway, review! This chapter had less words so xD**


	14. Chapter 14

"Gav," Gabby complained, looking at her boyfriend with a grimace. "That's way too much mustard for one hot dog."

Sam rolled her eyes. She had not known Gabby would be this irritating. Freddie sighed, thinking the same thing as Sam.

"I'm sorry, baby." Gavin said, throwing the hot dog in the trash, and buying a new one.

"You owe me." Freddie stated, dragging his girlfriend to the side. "She is so annoying."

"I know…" Sam said, running a hand through her hair. "Let's just get through the night, okay?"

"Sure," Freddie said, as they walked back to Gavin and Gabby.

"Gav, too much ketchup." They heard her say, and for the first time tonight, he actually looked the slightest bit irritated.

"Alrighty then," Sam said, interrupting the two. "Twisted Mistress just started. Let's go in."

…

"Can you believe the mistress chopped her sister's head off!?" Freddie asked, looking horrified. On the other hand, Sam was looking excited and amazed.

"I know, right!" She commented.

"The movie was too gory," Gabby complained. "All the blood scared me, Gav."

Sam bit back a comment. "Well, it was good hanging with you, _Gavin_."

"You too, Sam," Gavin smiled. "I hope we get to do this more often."

"Here," Sam said, writing down something on a small sheet of paper. "Call me when you want to hang out."

…

"Good morning, baby," Freddie said, wrapping his arms around her abdomen, a few mornings later.

"Morning, Nub," Sam smiled, continuing to place bacon bars in her mouth.

"We have school today…" Freddie reminded, trying to ease the subject up gently.

"I know." Sam huffed. "It's gonna be horrible."

"Nobody's gonna hurt you," Freddie reassured her. "They'll have to deal with me first."

"Yeah, because _that _will be _so _hard." Sam teased, smiling once again.

Freddie picked Sam up off the ground, pushing her to a nearby wall. "I can't—I won't let any of them hurt you, okay?" He whispered, staring into her bright blue orbs.

She didn't seem convinced. He needed to show her. Forcing their lips together, he slowly found his arms a way to wrap across her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck easily. His breath trickled under her skin, making shivers run through her spine.

Slowly, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, because like the gentleman he was, he didn't want to force her into doing something she didn't wanna do. Luckily, though, she allowed him to take control. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she roughly ran a hand through his coffee brown hair.

"I promise, I will never hurt or allow anyone to hurt you." Freddie whispered, in between heavy breaths. "You're mine…forever and always."

"I know." Sam said, relaxing against the wall now. "We have to go get ready for school."

…

"Well, well, well," Sam and Freddie were walking together to their cars, when a voice boomed up behind them. They both turned around. "If it isn't little Sam and little Freddie."

"Go away," Freddie said, trying not to do anything he'd regret.

"I have to say…I'm impressed. My scheme didn't work. But trust me, I _will _find a way to ruin both of your lives. Take a look around campus, Sam. I've already started on you."

"That's it," Sam yelled, tackling Rebecca to the ground and threw a punch at her, glocking her right in the nose.

"Sam!" Freddie called, pulling his girlfriend off of Rebecca. "She's not worth it. Come on."

Reluctantly, Sam pulled away, leaving Rebecca in pain, on the sidewalk, with a broken nose.

Freddie climbed into the driver's seat, leaving Sam in the passenger seat.

As they drove off, Sam stared out the window, too frustrated to think properly.

"Sam, talk to me," Freddie said, gently rubbing up and down her thigh. "I always know when something's up…I just never fully understand what that _something_ is."

"Do you know how many people told me they'd never hurt me?" He felt sorry as he heard the crack in her voice. "Too many, Fredward."

"I'm not like the rest, Samantha, I promise." Freddie said.

"You also _promised_ you would stay with me at the hospital. You also promised me you wouldn't make promises that you can't keep. You also promised me you wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me and look what our relationship is doing to me." Sam snapped. She was tired of Freddie promising her things.

"Sammy, I'm sorry."

"How many times have you said that this year?" Sam asked, bitterly. Freddie decided not to speak anymore, just drive. He was afraid he'd say the wrong thing and something they'd both regret would happen.

When they got to their apartment, Sam got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Freddie groaned. This was going to be a tough night.

…

"Sam, will you open up?" Freddie asked, gently knocking on her room door. He'd heard her crying for the past hour.

"Go away," He heard from the other side. Sighing, he twisted the knob and walked in, sitting on the edge of her bed. She sniffled, sitting upright, and holding her arms out to him.

He moved closer to her, now wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Why are we together?" Sam asked, resting her head on Freddie's chest.

"We love each other, Sam," He took her chin into his hand. "Don't you ever forget that."

They lay in silence for a few seconds. "Maybe…we should break up." Sam said, suddenly jolting upward.

"Wait, what!? No!" Freddie objected.

"Not foreal, nub," Sam said, and for the first time, chuckling. "We act like we broke up."

"So basically, you want me to be your boyfriend at home, but anywhere else your ex boyfriend?"

"Yep," Sam said, smiling.

"You've got yourself a deal, Miss. Puckett."

"Good, Mr. Benson," Sam said. "I'm still not feeling too happy."

"I think I know the perfect thing to make you feel cheerful."

"Make out session?"

"You know it."


	15. iGet A Job

"Where are we gonna eat lunch at?" Carly asked, as she walked with Sam, Gibby, and Freddie that day.

"Mm…I could really use a burger right now," Sam said, letting go of Freddie's hand. (She suddenly remembered they were exes in public)

"Me too," Gibby agreed, pondering about nothing in particular.

"Ew, Sam, you know I'm on a diet."

"I kinda want a salad too," Freddie chipped in.

Sam looked up to her boyfriend, then slapped him slam in the face.

"Ow!" He complained, holding his face.

"Sam, what was that for?" Carly asked, scolding her best friend. "Freddie is your boyfriend, not your punching bag."

"And Gibby is _your _boyfriend, not your intercourse partner." Sam smirked.

"Well, I kinda am both—"

"Gibby!" Sam snapped.

"How about you and Gibby go to get a burger and Carly and I go have a salad." Freddie suggested. "We meet back here in 20 minutes."

Sam shrugged. "Alright shirtless potato, let's get going."

"Hey!" Gibby yelled, as they walked off. "I've gotten more fit over the years!"

"As Carly tells me."

…

"So, how are things going with Sam?" Carly asked, as she and Freddie walked to the salad bar.

"Last night she kinda freaked on me…but then we had the best make out session ever." Freddie told her, and then scrunched his eyebrows. "She didn't tell you our plan?"

"What plan?" Carly asked, her turn to be confused. "Well, she told me she had a plan that you and she would get married and have fraternal twins named Isabella and Austin."

Freddie smiled, taking in all that Carly had told him.

"She really loves you, you know that, right?"

Freddie sighed. "She doesn't show it."

"That's Sam," Carly reassured him. "She's been hurt so many times in the past…she never really had someone to show her how to love, so it's difficult for her."

"I know…"

"Her dad was a great man…" Carly said.

"You knew him? I mean, personally?" Freddie enquired.

"Well, kinda." Carly answered, truthfully. "When Sam and I would go over to her house, her dad would be there. He was nothing like her mom. He actually cared for her…he was all that she had. And when he died…"

"Oh," Freddie said. "Sam never talks to me about him."

"…It's a really tough subject for her." Carly told him. "The point is Sam loves you."

Carly smiled after a few seconds of comfortable silence. "I can't wait for the little Isabella and the little Austin to arrive."

"Isabella and Austin, huh?" Freddie smirked. "I'll look into it."

…

As Gibby and Sam sat down at the burger joint, Gibby felt he needed to get something off his chest.

"About that whole "Freddie Not Deserving You" business…" Gibby started.

"Oh, you mean that time I tried to…drug myself?" Sam asked, remembering what Gibby had said.

"Yeah…about that…" Gibby ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I said that because Freddie is a great guy. I don't think you see what an awesome guy you have."

Sam sighed. "I don't think I do either, Gib. It's just…hard. I have had to teach myself how to do everything in life…and learning to love is by far the hardest."

Gibby nodded, telling her with gestures that he understood what she was trying to say.

"I know I'm no Spencer," Gibby explained. "But if there's something going on or something bothering you, just know I'm always ready to listen."

Sam grinned. It was always nice to know someone cared for you once in a while. "Thanks, Gibby."

"No problem, and hey?"

"Yeah."

"I heard about Isabella and Austin."

Sam smiled a bit, but made a mental note to slap Carly for that later.

…

"How were the burgers, Gibby?" Freddie asked, as he and Carly arrived at the meeting place, surprised to see Sam and Gibby already there.

"They were amazing." Gibby answered, and then leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Mmm…I can taste the salad in your mouth."

Sam and Freddie grimaced. "Um, that might be the weirdest thing I've heard someone say today."

Carly laughed. "Mmm…that bacon burger tang."

"Correction _that_ is the weirdest thing I've heard all day." Sam said.

Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, Fredbag and I are gonna go home. He and I need to talk." Sam said, grabbing his arm. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye Sam." Gibby called.

"Bye Freddie!" Carly completed.

Once Sam and Freddie had left, Carly turned to Gibby. "I think it worked."

"So did I."

…

"So…you said you and I had to talk…" Freddie tried to casually bring up the subject.

"Yeah…today, Gibby made me realize that you do everything in your willpower to try and protect and love me…and all I ever do is push you away."

"Sam, it's my goal in life to make you happy…you deserve everything I give and do for you." Sam snuggled closer into Freddie's embrace. "You're my Princess and I love you."

Sam kissed him, and let the kiss linger. "I love you too."

"Quick comment…" Freddie said, after a short silence. "I like the names Caitlyn and Zachary."

"Huh?" Sam was completely confused.

Freddie smirked, standing up and walking off. "You know, for our fraternal twins."

Sam stood up also. "You know about Isabella and Austin!?"

Freddie laughed that laugh she couldn't resist. "Carly can't hold water to save her life."

They walked back into Freddie's room and rested on the bed. After a moment of pondering, Freddie asked, "You really want kids with me?"

Sam shrugged and answered. "Eventually, yes."

Freddie beamed on the inside. "When is 'eventually'?"

"Might be sooner than you think." Sam smiled, and walked into her room, glad to know she left Freddie on a good note.

…

"Sam!" Freddie called through the apartment, a few weeks later. Yes, a few weeks later. They'd been able to go to school without being harassed and embarrassed. And yes, they were still going strong with the "boyfriend at home, ex at school" rule. They found it made their lives a lot better.

When Rebecca found out, she stopped messing with the two of them. They could be at peace once again.

College for them ended in just a month and Sam and Freddie couldn't wait to spend the whole summer with their two best friends.

"What is it, babe?" Sam replied, running to where Freddie was holding the phone.

"Someone from _Goldenberg International i_s calling_—_" Freddie was cut off by Sam snatching the phone away from him and racing into her room.

He followed after her, listening at the door with a questioning look.

"Yes…this is she…" Within a few seconds, Freddie saw a smile tugging at Sam's lips. "Are you serious!?...I won't let you down Mrs. Goldenberg…thanks so much!" With that, Sam pressed end and jumped off her bed, doing what Freddie called her happy dance.

Freddie laughed, walking over to where she was dancing.

"AAH!" Sam looked up at him with so much adoration in her eyes. Her golden curls displayed in a messy bun were now shaken out and outlining her face.

"Tell me what's got you so excited." He demanded.

"GoldenbergInternationalcalledmeandsaidIgotthejob! " She spoke so quick, it sounded like she was speaking in tongue.

"Woah," Freddie put his arms around her waist. "Slow down and speak clearly."

"Mrs. Goldenberg accepted me…I got a job!"

Freddie smiled and congratulated his girlfriend. "I'm so proud of you," He kissed her. "But first, what _is_ Goldenberg International and what type of job did you get?"

Sam sat on her bed, a smile still plastered across her face. Freddie sat with her.

"I've wanted this to be a surprise…but…Goldenberg International is a place that offers all types of jobs. Whatever you want to be, you can find there. And my whole life, secretly, I've wanted to be a nurse. And they hired me, Freddie! Apparently, those three years of nursing school paid off."

"Wow, that's great, Sam." Honestly, Freddie was a little irritated that she got a job for him, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy for her, because he was.

"I know! I start next Monday! Since I'm a beginner, I only work for six hours a day. I'll work from 6:30 A.M-12:30 every day and then I have school from 3-5. And I'll still have enough time to hang out with you, Gib, and Carls."

Freddie could tell Sam was extremely excited and he didn't want to ruin her mood for his own selfish reasons. "I'm really happy for you, baby."

"Thanks, Freddie," Sam said, hugging him. "For sticking with me through this. Thank you. For everything."

**A/N: I really liked this chapter! Thanks for every review, favorite, and follow. Love you guys :D Byeeeeeeee. REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam, honey, wake up," Freddie said, gently shaking his girlfriend.

"Wha…" Sam muttered, squinting her eyes to see the tiny, but flamboyant red numbers shining from the digital clock on her nightstand. "Unless you have a valid reason for waking me up at 5 in the morning, I suggest you run to the nearest hospital."

Freddie chuckled. That statement couldn't be any more perfect than it already was. "Well, unless _you_ want to be late for your first day at work, I suggest _you_ stop threatning to harm me."

"Crap," Sam muttered. "I completely forgot." She threw on her robe and slippers, and gave her boyfriend a kiss. She cringed as she did so.

"Remind me never to kiss you in the morning. Your breath is deadly." Sam said, and they laughed. "Now if you'd excuse me, I must get ready for work."

…

"Are you taking me?" Sam asked, stepping into her room, towel wrapped around her body.

Freddie turned around, exiting the page that he was on from the computer. "Mmmm…depends. Do you _want_ me to take you?"

"I don't drive well this early in the morning." Sam told him, brushing her wet hair.

"You look _hot_." He told her, finally examining what Sam was wearing.

Sam smiled a little. "I do?"

Freddie walked up to her, placing his arms around her waist. "You always do."

"Okay!" Sam yelled, breaking away from his embrace. "That's enough. If you keep doing this, I'll never get to work.

Freddie smirked, and before walking out of the room, whispered in her ear, "I'll be waiting."

Sam smirked. What would she do without her nub?

…

"Have a good day at work, Googly Bear." Freddie teased, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss before getting out of the car and walking into Goldenberg International.

She wasn't gonna lie—she was very nervous. The anxiety and fear was killing her. I know you're thinking, when was Sam Puckett ever afraid of anything? The truth was: meeting new people was not her thing.

"I'm Sam Puckett…I was told to be here at 6:30 A.M. to meet Mrs. Goldenberg."

"She's in her office. I'll tell her you're on your way up." The girl said. She looked as old as Sam, and Sam guessed it was her first day. She smiled. She was glad she wasn't alone. "Take the elevator to the fifth floor and she's the last door on the left."

Sam nodded the girl a thanks. "Thanks…"

"Crystal…it's my first day too."

"Nice to meet you, Crystal." Sam smiled and walked off.

…

When she made it to Mrs. Goldenberg's office, she knocked politely. She really wanted—and needed—this job. "Come in."

"Hi, I'm Sam Puckett…I work for the nursing department."

"Ah, Sam, we've been waiting on you. Our first patient arrived just 5 minutes ago."

Sam nodded. "Where should I…?"

"Well, I want you to take the patient first, then I'll show you your office and take you on a tour of the place. The nursing department is on the third floor. Your patient's name is Sally Smith."

Sam stifled a laugh, then thought. _Ugh, only old people have the name Sally._

She walked out of Mrs. Goldenberg's office and onto the third floor. Looking down at her outfit, she cursed Freddie for buying her a teddy bear work outfit.

Speaking of her boyfriend, she pulled out her PearPhone, seeing if he had left her any messages.

Not watching where she was going, she tripped over her shoes, nearly landing head first on the slippery floor, until she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and keep her from nearly damaging her skull.

As she looked up, her eyes met with a pair of green ones. "Woah, are you okay?" The guy asked. He looked Sam's age and there was no doubting he was hot.

"Yeah…thanks." Sam said, still intrigued by the boys' handsomeness.

The boy smiled, showing his adorable dimples. His blonde hair was short, and he too, was wearing a nursing outfit. "You almost cracked your head there."

Sam nodded and grinned, not noticing they were still in their position.

The boy pulled her up, allowing them both to stand up freely. He held out her hand and she shook it, noticing how soft and firm his grip was. "I'm Christopher."

"I'm Samantha," Sam gulped. She couldn't help herself. He just seemed so perfect.

"You look lost…I just started working here 7 days ago…I could show you around."

"Well, actually," Sam said, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Mrs. Goldenberg said she'd show me around."

"I'm sure Mrs. Goldenberg wouldn't mind."

Sam laughed a bit. He was persistent…she liked it. "Okay, well I have a patient to deal with right now. Would you mind showing me a…Sally Smith?"

"I just took her in…she's in room 302."

Sam smiled. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah…I really hope so."

"Wait," Sam grabbed his arm, mesmerized by how much muscle he had. "Is Sally old?"

"No…this is the pediatrician nursing department." Christopher laughed a little. "She's actually my little sister."

Sam nodded. _Kids, huh. Nobody told me I had to treat kids._

…

Sam gently knocked on a patient's door. It was her third patient of the day and it was only 8:10. And believe it or not, she actually liked working with kids.

"Hi, I'm Miss. Puckett. I'll be your nurse today."

"You're really pretty." The little brunette girl said.

"Thank you," Sam smiled. She knew she had to be patient with kids. "You are too. You must be her mother."

The lady nodded. "Now…Star, I'm just gonna check your weight, height, and pressure, and then the doctor will be in here to check you one last time."

Star smiled and Sam took out her clipboard, ready to evaluate yet another child.

…

"Woah!" Sam yelled, running into someone. To no surprise, she found it was Christopher.

He laughed. "We have got to stop meeting like this."

Sam laughed also. "Hey, I was wondering if tomorrow after work, since we both have the same schedule, if you wanted to have lunch with me…"

Sam bit her lip, then nodded. "Sure, but you're paying."

Christopher laughed. "I like you…I really do."

…

"So how was work?"

"AMAZING!" Sam yelled, and ran into her room, leaning on the door. She smiled as she thought of Christopher.

She hated to admit it, but she thought she had a little crush on Christopher.

Yes, she, Sam Puckett, had a crush on her coworker.

**A/N: REVIEW LOVELIES :) PEACE.**

**-ilove2shipseddie**


	17. iGuess it's Over

Sam didn't sleep that night. At all. On top of thinking of how wrong her whole life was, she had to decide which guy she wanted. And it was no doubt Freddie.

She looked up to her boyfriend, who had decided to sleep in her room tonight. He looked so innocent…so peaceful. She didn't want to hurt him. In fact, she refused to break his heart. She loved him with everything she had, with everything she could give.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

She needed to talk to someone about this.

"_I know I'm no Spencer, but if you ever wanna talk, I'll always be there to listen."_

Sam pulled out her PearPhone scrolling down to the G's.

"Hello?" A drowsy voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Gibby,"

A moment passed by.

"The heck you doin' up at four A.M in the morning!?" Gibby yelled.

"I need to talk to you," She told him, walking into the kitchen. "Remember how you said you'd be ready to listen if I ever needed anything?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Good," Sam told him. "So you know how I had my first day of work yesterday?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I met this guy…and I think I sorta like him."

"Oh god," Gibby groaned. "Don't do this to Freddie, Sam. Don't do it."

"I know!" Sam explained. "I feel extremely bad for feeling this way. It's just—I—I don't know, Gib."

"Look, how long have you known this guy?"

"A day." Sam muttered.

"And how long have you known Freddie?"

"Geesh…10 years."

"Exactly. How long have you _liked_ this guy?"

"A day."

"And how long have you _loved_ Freddie?"

Sam didn't answer. She didn't like getting sappy. If she would've answered this question, it would have sent her on edge.

"I think you know the right answer here, Sam." Gibby said seriously. "And I hope you remember what I said the other day."

"I do…thanks, Gib."

"Anytime, Sammy, I'm really tired." Gibby said. "Carly wore me out tonight if you know what I mean."

"That's enough!" Sam yelled, then covered her mouth, remembering her sleeping boyfriend.

Gibby laughed. "I'm just sayi—"

"Sam?" She heard Freddie's deep voice sound the room.

"Gotta go!" Sam said, hurriedly. "Talk to you later, Gib."

When she turned around to look at her boyfriend's face, she saw nothing but confusion. "Why were you talking to Gib at 4 in the morning?"

"Uh, no reason." Sam said. Seeing Freddie's face hurt a lot. If he only knew…

Suddenly, she saw a smile tug at Freddie's lips. "I know what you're doing."

"You do? Look, I'm really—"

"Nope! It's not until next week. I can wait." Freddie said, smiling again. "Now come back to bed, sweetie."

Sam was confused, but obeyed. What was going on next week? And why was Freddie so excited about it?

…

It had been a week since Sam had started working, and aside from Gibby, she had managed to keep her work family and her friends family unheard of. Nobody from Goldenberg International knew what was going on with Sam's personal life, and vice versa.

She planned to keep it that way too.

"Sam, Gibby and I are meeting at the gym…I should be back in two hours, okay?" Sam nodded, halfheartedly. She was too into texting Chris to even be fully aware. All she heard was two hours.

"K," Sam kissed his cheek, mindlessly. As soon as he walked out of the door, she got another text from Christopher.

**Remember how you told me where you live? Well, I decided to pay you a visit. Open your door.**

Sam smiled, getting up, pulling down her t-shirt and opening the door.

Immediately, she jumped in his arms, hugging him sideways. "Chris!"

If she didn't know any better, she'd have called them friends with benefits.

Chris looked deeply into her eyes, and suddenly, leaned down to kiss her.

And she didn't move. She kissed him back, landing on her feet and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, Sam," Freddie walked through the door. "I forgot my keys. I'll—"

Freddie stopped dead in his tracks as a startled Sam pulled away from Chris. Freddie didn't say anything for a few seconds, before outbursting with rage.

He knocked over a chair, punched the wall, screamed. "How could you, Sam? With tomorrow being the anniversary of the day we had our first kiss…I was going to propose, you know? Now, I see I'll be having a change of plans."

"Freddie, it's not what it looks like."

Freddie was beyond angry now. He walked up to her, pointing a finger in her face. "Don't give me that bull! You have an affair with another guy so I'd be damned if you say it's not what it looks like. I have eyes, Sam. I can see."

Sam felt a tiny tear roll out of her eye. "I'm sorry." She said, attempting to grab his hands. With this, Freddie yelled, "Don't touch me!"

She could easily see the hurt spread faster across Freddie's face.

"You messed up Sam" He told her. "And you can't fix it."

Those words stung Sam, stinging the insides of her.

Her walls fell down, and her look turned from sorrow to pure pain and she curled into a ball on the wall.

Freddie didn't care at this moment. Now wasn't the time to feel bad for her.

He walked out of her apartment, slamming the door hard.

Once Chris recovered from what he had just experienced, he helped Sam up.

"I—Chris you need to leave…"

Christopher nodded. "I'm sorry…I'll leave your life alone now."

"Chris—it's not like that…"

"No," Chris said. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend and I can tell what you two had was special. I'm sorry for ruining it."

**A/N: OH GOD. Even I don't know how to fix what I just did ;) Anyways, review and be glad that "It's FRIDAY, Friday, gonna get down on FRRRIIIIIDAYYYY." I know I'm looking forward to the weekend. Party-n.**

**Haha jk. I wont torture you. Review :D**


	18. iLove you

Freddie wiped the single tear from his eye and twisted and turned in bed. How could Sam do this to him? What was her problem!?

He slammed his pillow down against his head, and once retrieving, he slowly looked at the time.

**2:32 A.M. **

Freddie knew if it was any other girl, he could care less, but this was Sam. His true love, his soul mate—or so he thought.

He groaned. His life was so difficult. And this hotel stench wasn't making him feel any better.

…

When he woke up the next morning, he continued to think. And think. He couldn't go through this alone.

Throwing on some clothes, and grabbing his keys, he checked out of the hotel and got into his car.

Carly or Gibby? He weighed the options, as he drove down Carly's apartment street.

Once he arrived, he walked up to their door. Knocking, he continued to think, that one thought never leaving his mind.

Carly answered the door, and as soon as she saw who it was, her smile quickly faded. "Oh, hey Freddie,"

"Hey Carls…look, is Gibby here?" Freddie asked.

…

Sam gasped. Carly promised she wouldn't let him in if he came over. She was planning on hiding out here forever.

She sighed, and watched and listened to Carly and Freddie talk.

"Gibby's not here…why? Do you need to talk to someone?" Carly asked.

"It would be nice."

Carly and Freddie sat on the couch.

"She never loved me, did she?" Freddie asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Freddie…" Carly couldn't believe Freddie was having doubts. Of all people, she expected him to be the faithful one. But then again, after what happened between Sam and Chris, he probably couldn't ever forgive her. And somehow, Carly understood that. "Of course she did."

"Then why was she having such a hard time expressing it? It's me…I could've passed with a simple I love you."

Carly nodded. "I'm sure Sam has said I love you at some point."

"Only when I say it first…" Freddie groaned. "I love her so much and she does this to me."

Carly hugged Freddie, understanding what he was going through. "I'm really sorry, Freddie."

"Maybe she and I should take a break," Freddie said. If it wasn't already clear enough, he wanted Carly to know.

"I agree," Carly said. "_But_ I just know that you two will find a way to become one again. You guys are Sam and Freddie…when you fight, you always find a way to get back together."

Sam listened from the door, and suddenly, she felt a huge urge to go and spill her guts. She walked into the living room, and saw Freddie's head turn.

"I'm probably the least person you want to see right now…" Sam said, to which Freddie closed his eyes. He knew he would cave if he looked into those orbs. "But, I just want you to know I love you. So much than I ever imagined I could. And even if you stop loving me…I couldn't ever stop loving you. I love you. _I _love you. I _love_ you. I love _you_. How many times should I say it? I'll say it all the time if you want. I'm not saying our relationship won't have mistakes…but I think that no matter what, we can try. We're Sam and Freddie and I'd rather not see my name without yours beside it."

Freddie couldn't take it. He looked into her eyes and he could see she meant everything she had just said it. "Dammit, Sam." He walked over to her, kissing her deeply. "I love y—"

"Don't…don't say it." She grimaced. "I should say it first. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him first this time, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sam knew it was time. She knew she had to prove it. "Carls…I think the mailman came…you should go get it."

Carly jumped up. "Oh yeah! Gibby's plastic underwear might've came in."

As soon as Carly walked out of her apartment, Sam locked the door.

"Mailman doesn't run this early."

"I know," Sam said, biting her lip.

"Then—"

She silenced him with her lips. "You have to know that you mean _everything_ to me, Fredward."

"Prove it, Sammy," Freddie whispered.

Sam did as he said, kissing Freddie hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Freddie's hands ran up the small of her back.

After a while, Freddie's hands roamed up her shirt, and played with the straps of her bra.

She begged to taste the inside of his mouth again. She shoved her tongue through his mouth, knowing she didn't have to ask for permission.

She moved him against a wall, grinding her hips on his.

"S—Sam…if you k—keep doing that…" Freddie started, moaning a little.

Sam moaned his name. "Freddie…are you ready?"

Freddie was startled by how hard he was getting. He ran his hands through her curls.

She lead them to the couch, sitting on his lap, and grinding on top of him.

"That's it, Samantha. You want to play it that way then let's just see who will win."

Sam smirked. This is exactly what she wanted to do. This was the first thing she had been sure about in a long time.

She took her shirt off as he laid her on the couch. He began kissing at the tip of her abdomen, and slowly, made his way up to the one layer of clothing that blocked him from being exposed to her breasts.

He looked into her eyes, asking if he could. She nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. With one last kiss on her stomach, he began to unbuckle her bra, letting everything fly loose.

He was amazed at the sight. He kissed both of them, and chuckled. "I just realized I'm in too much clothes."

Sam laughed too, but on the inside, she was nervous about what was gonna happen.

He took his shirt and pants off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxers.

He took her pants off too, so now they had on the same amount of clothing.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered, leading his hand down to her panties.

Slowly, he pulled them down, anxious, but excited.

As soon as he saw, he felt his member rise up in anticipation.

Sam just watched. She didn't know what to do while he stared at her parts.

Suddenly, without warning, he shoved a finger into her. She gasped in pain, but pleasure soon took over as he fingered her more.

"Fu—"

"Sam," Freddie moaned, taking his finger out of her. He pulled down his boxers. Both of them were completely naked on Carly Shay's couch.

Soon, there were two fingers, then three. Sam couldn't take it anymore.

She took him in her mouth, sucking hard and carefully.

"You taste so good," She moaned, causing Freddie to have a quick orgasm.

"Ah…Sam…" There was no stopping now. He flipped them over, capturing her lips.

Once again, he kissed down her body, only this time, not stopping at her belly button.

He went lower and lower until his mouth was sucking her clit.

She moaned, her hands pushing his head further into her.

"Freddie…can you?"

Freddie smiled, grinding his hips against hers. "What is it, Sammy?"

"Get inside of me," She said, angrily.

He did as she said, breaking her walls, roughly.

She panted in pain.

"Sorry, Sammy, it'll get better."

Sam nodded, and prepared for Freddie to plunge into her again.

After a few rounds, they settled into each other's embrace.

"I love you." He told her.

Little did they know, they forgot something wildly important.

**A/N: If u guess what they forgot, I'll give u a shout out in the next chapter! SEDDIE'S BACK! Review xx.**


	19. iPregnant

**~A FEW WEEKS LATER~**

**~SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED~**

**Sam settled everything with Christopher and everything was back to normal—or so they thought.**

When Freddie woke up, he heard vomiting. He noticed the bed beside him was empty so he knew it was Sam.

He got up, walking into the bathroom. "Sam, you okay?"

"I think...I have a stomach virus."

He sat down beside her, propped against the bath tub. "Awh, Sammy...I can call to your work and tell them you're sick and then I can take you to the doctor."

"No," Sam pouted. "I hate going to the doctor."

"Or," Freddie started, raising his eyebrows. "I can take you to Seattle and my mom can take care of you. Take your pick."

Sam hit him in the stomach. "Fine. I'll go to the stupid doctor."

He kissed her lips, then frowned. "Your lips taste..."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Here we go with the mood swings again, Freddie thought.

"Nothing...imma go call the doctor and get you an appointment. You stay here in case you need to throw up again." Sam nodded and Freddie went back in his room, picked up his phone, and called the doctor.

...

"Samantha Puckett?" They heard the doctor call.

After minutes and minutes of waiting, the doctor finally called them in to see what was wrong with Sam.

"Tell me what the heck is wrong with me!" Sam demanded.

"Sam!" Freddie scolded, and then he turned to the doctor. "I'm sorry. Please excuse her. She doesn't usually act like this."

"No, no," The doctor said, shaking his head. "It's perfectly normal for a pregnant woman to act this way."

Freddie and Sam's eyes widened, and they looked at each other to make sure they weren't going crazy.

"Come again." Freddie said, his heart beating 2 times faster.

"Yes, Ms. Puckett is pregnant." He said, and a smile slowly creeped up Sam's face.

"Oh my god, Frednub!" She said, smiling. "There's a baby growing inside of me! _Our_ baby!"

"I know." Freddie said, feeling just as excited as his girlfriend.

"So that's what was wrong with me?" Sam asked, anxiously "That's why I was throwing up?"

"Yes, ma'am." The doctor said, smiling.

"I can't wait to tell Carls and Gib." Sam said. There was a baby growing inside of her. _Their_ baby.

...

"Sam?" Freddie asked, as he and Sam got back into his car. "Maybe we should tell everyone at one time."

Sam looked as though she was considering this. "Mm…what do you have in mind?"

"Well…we could invite people over for dinner, and tell them then…"

"People like who?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…my mom, your mom, Melanie, Carly, Gibby, Spencer, T-bo…"

Sam hesitated, but agreed. "Can I invite Chris and Crystal? They're my coworkers."

Freddie cranked up the car, silently cursing himself for the idea. He looked over at her, showing a small smile. "Sure…"

"K, and when do we do this exactly?"

"How about Friday? That way my mom and Spencer could have time to fly in from Seattle."

Sam nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Freddie felt proud of himself. "I can't believe we're having a baby,"

"_I'm_ having _our_ baby, get it straight, nub,"

…

Friday came sooner than Freddie and Sam had imagined. They both were dressed in formal attire. Surprisingly, Sam was the one to suggest it.

They had discussed how they would tell them and determined all of their reactions.

That night at dinner, everyone was settled around the dining table.

"Wow, Sam," Carly said, smiling. "This is a really nice dinner."

"I know right," Spencer agreed, chewing on a piece of meatloaf. "Now, what's the catch?"

"Spence!" Gibby said. "There's no catch. Freddie and Sam just wanted to have a nice—"

"Oh, save it," Ms. Benson interrupted. "There's a catch."

"Sam?" Sam's coworker, Crystal, questioned, looking at her.

"Is something up?" Chris asked. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, Sammy," Melanie decided to speak.

"I don't have money!" Sam's mom blurted out.

Sam looked to Freddie, and with their eyes, they decided now was the time to tell everyone.

They stood up, hand in hand. "Well, um, F-Freddie and I have an announcement and we're not sure how you guys will take it."

"Congratulations, Sam!" Carly smiled. "Freddie finally proposed!"

"Marriage?" Chris asked, looking at Sam, skeptically.

A huge conversation erupted on Sam and Freddie's 'marriage'.

"No, no, guys," Freddie said, calming everyone down. "Sam and I aren't getting married…but Sam's pregnant."

At that moment, Carly gasped, happily, Gibby's face had a goofy smile on it, Spencer's meat loaf dripped from his agape mouth, Chris and Crystal looked at each other with wide, but excited eyes, Melanie smiled, Sam's mom clapped, and Ms. Benson fainted.

"My first grandchild!"

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Melanie cheered, while Spencer caught his breath, and everyone else went to bring Ms. Benson back to consciousness.

"Wow, guys, we're really happy for you." Carly said, referring to herself and her boyfriend. "This is a huge step."

"Yeah, we know," Freddie smiled, squeezing Sam's hand. "But I think we're ready for it."

They kissed and everyone awed, except for Spencer, who was scarfing down a beer.

At the end, when everyone had left either to go home, or to a hotel, Spencer remained.

"This is…a…_humongous_ step in you guys relationship."

Freddie nodded. "Yeah…we know."

"And you guys are just 23."

"Hey, I'll be 24 in a month and a half." Freddie chipped in.

"And I'll be 24 in three months."

Spencer nodded. "This is true, but—"

"Plus, school ended just last week."

"Okay!" Spencer yelled. "I'm just scared, okay…Freddie doesn't have a job—"

"Actually, I wanted to tell Sam first, but they hired me at the Pear Store."

"Well, I guess it's just me then."

"Don't worry, Spence," Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be fine."

"Okay…" Spencer said, skeptically. "I'm proud of you guys."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight," Spencer said, closing the door to the small apartment.

…

**A/N: Okay, so honestly, the thing wasn't that hard to figure out BUT I'll still do the shout out :) **

**The first person to get it was…SeddieFan99. Woohoo! Thanks :)**

**2****nd**** place-purpleseddielove (THANKSSSS)**

**3****rd**** place-LadyJames**

**Anyways, PurpleSeddier4Ever, that was a very good guess! So, I'm shouting you out too because technically, they did forget about Carly :) :D xx**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW :D xx**


	20. iAm Pregnant Too

"Fredwardddd," Sam called to her boyfriend that night—or rather morning, considering it was 3 A.M in the morning. "Go get me a piece of pizza."

"Sammmm," Freddie called back, wanting to still be asleep. "We don't have any more pizza. You ate the last piece the other night."

"I didn't ask you if we _had_ some pizza," Sam said, getting irritated. "I demanded you to go _get_ some pizza."

"Sam, it's 3 in the morning." Freddie said, rolling over. "What demented pizza place stays up this early!?"

"Walmart stays up all night long." Sam suggested.

"You can't be serious." Freddie said, sighing.

"Go!" Sam demanded.

Freddie mumbled a few words of profanity, but soon got up and slipped on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. "I'll be back," He told her, walking out of the door.

"K, thanks honey." Sam smiled to which he sneered.

Soon after he left, Sam found herself staring up at the ceiling.

Would their child be a boy or girl? Sam touched her rather flat stomach, and suddenly started talking to it.

"I know your father and I are rather young but we love you and we're glad you're coming into the world," Sam said. "Don't tell him I ever told you this, but I hope you're just like him."

Sam chuckled, but then stopped when she heard a frantic knock on her door. She knew it wasn't Freddie—he had a key.

She grabbed a bat from the corner, and slowly, peeked out the peephole. "Carly!?"

"Hey, Sam," Carly said, walking into Sam's apartment.

"Why are you here at 3 in the morning!?"

"Well, I've been thinking about this all night," Carly started. "And I've been having the same symptoms for pregnancy as you…and I think I'm pregnant."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Did you and Gibby use…"

"Yeah…but I think it broke." Carly said, slightly embarrassed.

"This is amazing," Sam said, hugging Carly.

"I know," Carly said.

"Did you tell Gibby?" Sam asked, looking at Sam's stomach.

"No, because I'm not positive." Carly sighed. "Would you mind coming with me to take a test tomorrow?"

"Carls, I wish I could," Sam said. "But I offered to work overtime tomorrow…so I won't be home til around nine."

Carly nodded, sadly.

"Hey!" A good idea popped into Sam's head. "Why not ask Melanie? I'm sure she'd be more than happy. I'll call her in the morning. For now, go back home."

"Thanks, Sam," Carly hugged her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem, Kid," Sam said, smiling. "Now get home."

…

"I can't believe this," Freddie groaned. "I waited thirty minutes for one slice of pizza—and nobody was in line!"

He sighed, thinking he should stop talking to himself. Oh, the things he'd do for his pregnant girlfriend.

When he arrived back to their apartment, he opened the door, quietly, and walked inside, placing the slice of pizza in the microwave.

Gently, he began to walk upstairs—not knowing if Sam was asleep or not. But then, he heard the soft voice of Sam, in the living room.

He walked back down the steps, and saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch.

"Sam?" Freddie asked. Her head turned to his, and she quickly wiped her eyes. "Were you crying?"

"No," Sam said, wiping her eyes once more. "Stupid hormones acting up."

"Sam, I know you were crying," Freddie said, wrapping his arms around her. "What's bothering you?"

"Don't worry about it," Sam said, quickly turning angry. "Did you get my pizza or not, Benson?"

"It's in the microwave but first tell me what's—"

Interrupting him, Sam slapped him, rose from the couch, and went into the kitchen.

Freddie shuddered. "People these days."

…

"Carly, I'm so excited for you," Melanie cheered as they both looked at the pregnancy test.

A grin slipped onto Carly's face. "I'm gonna be a mom…"

"Yeah, we have to tell Gibby!" Melanie said, hugging Carly.

"Yeah…I think I should tell him now."

…

"Dude, I can't believe Sam's pregnant," Gibby said, panting, seeing as he was running on the treadmill at the gym with Freddie.

"I know, right," Freddie smiled a little and continued running. "Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?"

Gibby shrugged. "It's not my child…I mean, if Carly and I _did_ have a child together, I would want a girl. I would want it to be just like her."

Freddie smiled. "You never know…" He stopped his treadmill, but Gibby kept going. "I'm gonna go lift some weights…meet me over there when you finish."

Gibby nodded and took out his phone. Scrolling through his music, he found the perfect song to listen to. During the middle of his song, the ringer went off. His beautiful girlfriend popped up on the screen and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Babe!" Carly spoke with such enthusiasm, Gibby had thought she'd won the lottery.

"Yeah, what's up?" Gibby asked, speeding the treadmill up.

"I'm pregnant!"

At that moment, Gibby's phone dropped from his ear to the bottom of the treadmill, causing him to trip over his phone and nearly break his jaw on the sliding rubber.

He quickly attacked his phone, putting it up to his ear again. "What…" He panted. "Did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant, baby," Carly said, with extreme excitement. "We're gonna be parents!"

Gibby blinked. "And it's from me?"

"Gibby! Of course!" Carly yelled. "How didn't we notice? I was throwing up…I missed my menstrual, and I took the test. It's our baby, Gib. I'm so happy."

Gibby felt nothing but joy. "I am too." He said, grinning. "I'll be home in a few. Love you, bye."

"Freddie!" He yelled, running halfway across the gym to the weight section, where he noticed his best friend drinking an energy drink. "Carly's pregnant! With my child! Mine!"

Freddie's eyes widened and the drink fizzed out of his mouth. "No way!"

"Yes, way!"

"We gotta get home! Our pregnant women are waiting for us!"

"I agree," Freddie said, hopping in his car.

"Talk to you later, dude!" Gibby said, excitement spread all across his face.

"Bye!"

And both gentlemen were off, seeking their pregnant women.

**A/N: HEY xx. I really liked this chapter. REVIEW LOVELIES **


	21. iAm Very Uncreative

"Do you like the name Claire Katherine Gibson or Julianne Ashlee Gibson better?" Carly asked, propping her feet in a criss cross action.

Sam considered this. "Mmm…how about Claire Ashlee Gibson?"

Carly's eyes widened. "That's brilliant!" She quickly jotted down the name on her scratchpad.

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. "So why are you only thinking of girl names?"

"Because Sam," Carly explained. "I can feel it, Sam. I think I'm going to have a baby girl."

"I don't really care what I get," Sam said. "It's mine…that's all that matters."

Carly grinned. "Can you believe Gibby and Freddie are out working for their ladies? You know, Gibby got hired at the Pear Store too."

"Nubs," Sam rolled her eyes.

Carly laughed. "Ugh, I didn't think I'd be showing so soon."

"Me neither," Sam said, looking at her stomach. "It's not so bad. We're both three months in. Hey, don't we both have an appointment to find out the genders tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Carly smiled. "I'm so excited. When they say it's a girl, I'm gonna rub it in Gibby's face."

Sam stretched. "What do you have in your fridge? I'm so hungry."

"Can't say I disagree with you on that one." Carly laughed, standing up, and checking her fridge. "Ugh! We forgot to go shopping yesterday…you wanna just go out to eat?"

Sam nodded. "As long as you're paying."

"Sam!" Carly scolded. "You just got paid two days ago. _You _should be paying for _me_."

Sam sighed. "Fine, but when you get a job, you have to pay me back."

Carly rolled her eyes, but grabbed her coat and headed out the door. "Typical Sam."

…

"Hey, bro," Freddie smiled, as he and Gibby took their lunch breaks. "I can't believe we're missing our girlfriends see what gender our children are gonna be."

"I know," Gibby sighed. "I'm glad they have each other."

Freddie nodded, but daydreamed on the sidelines. "Last night, I squeezed Sam's thigh in attempt of comfort, and she thought I was trying to 'knock her up' again. She got so mad at me that she almost called the police."

Gibby stifled a laugh. "Last week, I tried to take Carly out for dinner and she ran in her room crying and screaming that she wasn't ready to elope yet."

Freddie grinned. "Hormonal women."

"Hey, when's the last time you and I had hung out? A girl free hang out."

"Dang…last time was probably high school."

"We should have a guy's night tomorrow…" Freddie suggested.

"Yeah, we should," Gibby agreed. "Will there be hand soap?"

"Dude!"

…

"Ms. Puckett, Ms. Shay, I'm glad to announce that you both will be having a baby girl,"

Sam and Carly smiled, picturing all the neat things that would happen with their daughters.

"But," The doctor interrupted the girls cheering.

Sam looked confused. What could possibly be wrong?

"Ms. Puckett…you also will be having a baby boy. Yes, you are having twins. Fraternal."

A smile spread across Sam's face. This was amazing. Two kids. One boy, one girl.

…

"Score, score!" Freddie and Gibby chanted, stuffing countless amounts of chips through their mouths.

They were currently in his and Sam's apartment, where they would be having their "guys' night out". Plans changed when Sam and Carly refused to let them leave. So they ended up having their guys' night out, with girls.

"Yes!" Gibby yelled, as the team they were rooting for scored the last point in the game.

They sat back on the couch, turning off the TV. Freddie pulled a sheet of balled up paper out of his pants pocket. "Next thing on the list…make hand soap—what!? Gibby!"

"I'm sorry," Gibby said, pouting.

"Next thing on the real list…truth or dare."

"You know, I kinda feel that's a girly activity. We're men…you know grrr."

"Says the guy who wanted to make hand soap," Freddie rolled his eyes.

…

"Don't you just _love_ this blanket?" Carly asked, holding up a pink blanket with red hearts on it. "Claire will love it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "There's more to girls than pink and roses."

Carly pursed her lips. "Well I _want_ my daughter to be classified as girl."

Sam's temper quickly rose. "What's that supposed to mean!?" She snapped.

"That you're a little boyish."

"Oh really," Sam challenged. "Then how come a baby is even growing inside of me."

"You know, sometimes, I find you so irritating."

"And you think you don't annoy me?!" Sam asked, angrily.

Both girls crossed their arms and turned away from each other.

"I'm calling Freddie to pick me up!" Sam said, furiously pulling out her cell phone.

"Yeah?" Carly dared. "Well, _I'm _calling Gibby."

"My nub is way better than yours." Sam said, yelling at the her best friend.

"All Freddie can do is play on a computer." Carly said, coldly. "I could do that."

"Ladies," The store manager confronted them. "Is everything alr—"

"Stay outta this!" They yelled in unison.

…

"Baby," Gibby rubbed Carly's hair, comforting. "I think you and Sam are overreacting."

"What!?" Carly snapped. "So you're on _her_ side, now?!"

"No," Gibby reassured her. "I'm not picking a side."

"Ugh!" Carly yelled, jumping up and running into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Gibby sighed. He didn't think anything could be worse than a pregnant Carly.

…

"Maybe you should call her," Freddie suggested, wrapping his arm around Sam.

"No." Sam refused, stubbornly.

"It's no one's fault." Freddie said.

"So you're on her side now?!" Sam asked, standing up, angrily.

"I didn't say—"

Sam ran off, slamming the door to her room.

Freddie sighed. He didn't think anything could be worse than a pregnant Sam.

…

"So, then," Sam yelled, to her coworkers on their lunch break. "She told me I was a _boy_!"

"Noooo," Chris gasped, feigning surprise.

"Yes!" Sam said, throwing her sandwich on the table. "She's a—"

"Don't say it," Chris warned, covering her mouth. "She's your best friend—"

"—was!" Sam said, interrupting him.

Crystal sighed and decided to change the subject. "So, Chris and I have an announcement."

Sam eyed her two friends.

"We are officially dating."

Sam looked at the pretty brunette, and smiled at the two of them. "That's great, you guys."

"Yeah," Chris pecked Crystal. "I'm not sure how it happened but…"

"That's great," Sam grinned, then looked at the time. "Well, we should probably get going. Our lunch break is over."

…

"Sam?" Freddie asked, knocking on their room door before entering. "I've been thinking…and in just a few months, it'll be four of us."

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked, slightly moody.

"Well, I think we should move into a bigger apartment or a house…" Freddie told her, being careful not to work her nerves. "This isn't big enough for the four of us."

Sam shrugged. "I guess you're right…"

"Yeah," Freddie smiled. "And we each get enough money to put together most of it to buy something reasonable."

"I agree," Sam stated, kissing her boyfriend.

"Oh, and while I'm thinking on it, I think we should start planning for their names."

"Easy. Isabella and Austin."

Freddie shook his head. "No…we have to be at an agreement."

"Well, _Carly_ already took the name Claire," Sam said, rolling her eyes at the mention of her ex best friend's name. Sam took a moment to think. "What about Bridget and Brandon? Bridget and Brandon Benson…"

"Benson?" Freddie asked, surprised. "You're letting them have my last name?"

A slow smile begin to appear on Sam's face. "Yeah, I mean, if it was Puckett, when we got married, they'd have to go through all this legal name changing chiz and—"

Freddie stopped his girlfriend's rambling by pressing his lips to hers. "Thanks."

She grinned. "No problem, Benson. So literally, what do you think?"

"I like it. I really like it."

Sam smiled as Freddie rubbed her belly. "I love you, Sam," Freddie said. "And I love you Bridget and you Brandon."

This was the start of a new family.


	22. iInfected?

"Sam," Freddie called into the back room. "Come on. Our house appointment starts in five minutes…we're gonna be late!"

Sam came out of the room, waddling as she did so. "Hold your horses, nub,"

Freddie smiled. She looked adorably funny when she walked like that. He lead her out the door and into the car.

He looked over to her, smiling.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

"I'm just admiring how beautiful you look…" Freddie told her.

"Whatever," She said, but he noticed a blush rise up her cheeks anyway.

When they arrived to the house, they saw the realtor standing there, clipboard in her hand, and a smile on her face. Freddie checked his phone. "Ten minutes late," he mumbled to Sam.

"Hello," The woman said. "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz."

Freddie shook the woman's hand, and so did Freddie. "I'm sorry we're late…" Freddie apologized, sheepishly.

"It's fine," The woman stated, staring at Sam. "She's pregnant, it takes time."

Sam sneered at Freddie.

"Alright, well, they've rebuilt countless numbers of houses over here, so I was thinking we could check all of them out."

Freddie nodded. "That'll be great."

"Wait," Sam interrupted. "Do I have to do a lot of walking? Because—"

"Sam, you won't have to do a lot of walking."

Sam shrugged and they continued.

"Okay, here's the first house." The realtor said. "As you can see, it's a little on the smaller side, and it's made especially for families with no children—"

"Nope," Sam said, interrupting Liz. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope."

Freddie glared at her. "Sam," He said. "Behave."

Sam ignored him and continued talking. "You see, Fredward and I are planning to have a big family and…well, I know this one isn't it."

Liz nodded. "So, shall we move on to another house?"

"What do you think, lady?!"

…

Sam, Freddie, and Liz had seen all the houses in the neighborhood. They didn't think any of them fit their lifestyles.

"We've been all over the neighborhood," Freddie said. "And there's still no luck…got anything else?"

The realtor pondered this. "There is _one_ house for sale in the neighborhood across from here."

Freddie looked down to Sam for approval.

"Ugh, fine," Sam gave in. "We'll go check it out."

…

When they pulled up to the house, they were fascinated. This house sat right on the curb, bigger than any house they'd seen.

"Is the outside okay?" Liz asked.

Sam looked around. The sweet smell of the outdoors finally hit her nostrils, and the birds started to sing their lullabies.

Everything looked so perfect. Not to mention the park across the street and the neighboring houses, which had kids of all ethnicities playing in their yard.

Finally, Sam's eyes rested on the great big house.

It was obviously the

perfect."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"This house has three floors with biggest house on the block. The exterior was brick with a black roof. There was nothing but green grass and a cement driveway/walkway.

Freddie finally spoke. "The outside is a total of 6 rooms, two rooms on each floor. It has 4 bathrooms and the backyard is extremely convenient if you want to have parties, outings, etc. There are balconies and a pool in the backyard." Liz said. "Whenever you are ready, I'll let you guys check out the inside.

Freddie took Sam's hand in his, walking up the steps to the large porch. There was a 'Welcome' mat and a few chairs on the porch.

Freddie twisted the knob and was amazed at the sight. The whole layout was magical.

The kitchen was the first thing Sam saw. She looked towards the left and saw the marble island and marble countertops. The stove, fridge, and dish washer were black, and the cabinets were a light brown color.

"This is the house," Sam said, sure of everything.

"Yeah," Freddie pulled her close. "I think it is."

…

"Sam, Carly, this is getting ridiculous," Gibby said, as he, Sam, Carly, and Freddie sat at the Groovy Smoothie that day.

"What is?" Carly asked, innocently.

"Don't play that game, Carls," Freddie chimed in. "You and Sam haven't spoken to each other for two weeks."

Sam shrugged.

"Everything you guys said that night…you were just two hormonal pregnant women." Gibby reasoned.

"Admit that you guys miss each other," Freddie said.

Carly, being the sentimental one, admitted first. "I guess I miss you a little…I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

Sam and Carly both got up and hugged each other. "Now, I have _got_ to see this new house of yours."

…

Sam woke up to the sound of her phone beeping; warning her she had five minutes until she had to get up for work. It had been a month since they'd bought their new house, meaning this was her seventh month being pregnant. _Only two more months left, _she thought.

She lay in she and Freddie's bed, hearing the shower slowly turn off. She smiled as she thought of her nub.

As she heard the door to the master bathroom open, she smiled, turning his way.

"Morning, Princess Puckett," Freddie said, kissing her lips, passionately.

"Slow down," Sam told him. "This is how we got into this situation anyw—" She stopped, dead in her sentence, an unbearable pain soaring through her.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted, panicking. "What is it!?"

She couldn't speak. The agony was too much for her to handle. In an instance, she fainted, right in Freddie's arms.

Freddie carried her pregnant body all the way to his car, jumping in the driver's seat and driving to the hospital.

When he arrived, he ordered her a room and got the doctor's to give her a room.

He picked up his cell phone and sent a forward to everyone he knew. **I think Sam might be in labor.**

In less than thirty minutes, Carly, Gibby, Melanie, Ms. Puckett, Spencer, and his mom were there.

They bombarded him with tons of questions to which he was getting a headache.

"Is Sam okay?" Melanie, the concerned aunt asked.

"What's happening!?" Carly shouted.

"Wait, what?" Ms. Puckett started. "Sam's pregnant?"

Everyone glared at Ms. Puckett to which she ignored.

"Everyone calm down, okay!?" Freddie snapped.

Everyone quieted. Just then, the doctor walked over to the group.

He lifted his glasses, and a sorrow look spread across his face. "Which one of you is…Freddie Benson?"

Freddie stepped forward. "Will you come with me?"

…

"What is it? Is she gonna be fine?"

"_She's _going to be fine…but…"

"What about Brandon? And Bridget?"

Freddie was dying on the inside.

"Your twins…they…did Samantha happen to consume any type of drug recently?"

Freddie shook his head, no. "No…Sam would never—"

But then he remembered.

She drugged herself that time that…that he made her feel useless.

"How recent is recent?" Suddenly he was panicking all over again.

"From a year ago to now."

He swore right then and there he would've fainted, but he had to stay strong. "Yes…Sam has."

"Well, it seems, all of the drug wasn't cleared out of her and...the drug entered her blood…and it transferred some of her infected blood to one of the babies…the girl one."

Freddie's head started to spin, and tears flew freely from his eyes.

"Is she going to be okay, though?"

"We don't know yet…we have to do a C-section to deliver both of the babies…it could spread to your baby boy if we don't hurry."

"Just please," Freddie begged. "Don't let Sam, Bridget, or Brandon die. Please."

…

"Freddie, what's going on?" Gibby asked, as he saw his best friend come out, crying.

He explained what happened, and soon everyone had tears in their eyes, except Ms. Puckett, who was trying to hide her sorrow. "Are we eating any time soon?"

…

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review! Heads up: I'm pretty sure the delievery of the babies will be in the next chapter :) Oh yeah, you guys ever watched Psychosoprano on youtube? Or joshuadtv? If you haven't, do it! They're awesome. They're part of the reason I haven't updated in so long **** REVIEW :)**


	23. iRecover

Freddie nervously waited in Sam's delivery room, holding onto her hand, and whispering words of encouragement to himself and to her.

They had put Sam to sleep so she wouldn't feel the pain. And as of now, they were just about to perform the C-section.

Doctors rushed in, fully ready for the surgery.

Freddie saw them cut her, and saw them open her stomach, and he felt nauseous from the sight.

No matter what, though, he kept hold of her hand. Not letting go for a second.

Something hit Freddie right then and there. What if none of them made it? Premature babies are not that likely to survive.

He wanted to cry, but no tears would come out.

In what felt like hours, Freddie finally heard a cry, snapping him out of his trance.

He looked over to the doctor's and saw a baby in the surgeons hand. Through all the blood, and whining, he knew that was his baby girl.

He rose, letting go of Sam's hand, and loading the doctor with questions.

"Is she fine? Can I hold her? When will Brandon be out?"

The surgeon ignored him, handing the baby over to a nurse who ran out of the room. The surgeon started to frantically work on getting the boy out next.

"Where's my daughter going, dammit!"

"Mr. Benson, she'll be fine. If I don't hurry and get your baby out, bad things could happen!"

Freddie took a deep breath, trying so hard to calm himself, and sat back down, grabbing Sam's hand once more.

…

Sooner or later, a second, but weaker cry appeared, and Freddie looked up, seeing the bubble around his son's head being popped.

The nurse took the baby, but didn't leave the room, and wrapped the baby in a pink blanket.

He was momentarily confused. He had gotten his fraternal twins mixed up?

"Here's your baby girl, Mr. Benson," The surgeon said, handing him his daughter. "Your son…it turns out he was the one with the drug in him."

Freddie sighed. "Where is he now?"

"He will most likely have to be in urgent care for a few days…just a few. And Samantha will be fine, the doctors are stitching her back up now. Your only worry should be your son, okay?"

Freddie nodded, following the nurse to where the newly born babies should be. Before laying Bridget down in her hospital bed, he kissed her on the head. "Everything will be okay."

The baby blinked, and Freddie took that as a response, and that was all he needed. To see his daughter…that was the push he needed to go on.

"Follow me in here," The nurse said, and he did.

Freddie saw Brandon. He was strapped up to different types of equipment…I.V's in his arm…the heart monitor.

He thought of Bridget and Sam…he could do this.

…

Sam woke up feeling sore and in countless amounts of pain. She looked around herself, and found she was in the hospital.

She didn't know why or what had happened—that's what scared her the most. Was she okay? What about Brandon and Bridget?

Suddenly, the door opened, quietly, and she saw her boyfriend walk in with a baby wrapped in pink blankets.

She started to cry, because she knew that was her daughter. Same blonde hair, same piercing blue eyes.

"Fredward, is that Bridget?"

Freddie nodded.

"She's…she's…"

"She's beautiful just like you."

"She's premature too…"

Just then, Sam started to panic. "Where's Brandon?"

For maybe the fifth time, Freddie explained what had happened. "They'll probably have to keep him in urgent care for the night. But they told me that Bridget could stay in here with us for the night…in that little crib…and in the morning you, me, and Bridge could go home."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sam said, firmly. "Not until I see my son."

Freddie cringed. "I know, Sam, we'll see him before he goes."

"No, I'm not leaving without him. If he stays, then so do I."

"Sam," Freddie said, already stressed out. "You can't stay in the hospital for weeks—"

"Weeks?"

"Yes," Freddie said, and Sam's eyes turned glassy. "They have to perform a few tests on him to see if the drugs are out completely. If not, he could be damaged for the rest of his life."

Sam nodded, and took Bridget from Freddie.

She kissed her premature baby's forehead. Freddie laid down next to her, careful not to touch her.

He still remembered them cutting her open. "That was the worst sight I'd ever seen, ya know?" He asked her, as Bridget fell asleep.

"What was?"

"I watched them cut you open…I was scared, Sam," He whispered, his voice faltering.

Sam gave him a sad look. "I'm sorry…"

He lifted her chin and kissed her lips. "No, I'm sorry. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't drug yourself because of me. I feel awful."

"Benson, please don't blame yourself for any of this…things happen."

"I know what I did, Puckett. And I can't ignore it."

…

"Okay, Ms. Puckett, you may go in and see Brandon now. But be quiet, he's asleep."

Freddie was about to go with her but she stopped him. "Please…"

He nodded, knowing she needed time alone. He went and sat back down with Bridget in his arms, and waited for his girlfriend to exit.

…

"You alright?" Freddie asked Sam, as they opened the door to their new house.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Sam said. "I'm gonna go lay Bridget down in her crib."

Freddie nodded and then searched the fridge for some peanut butter. They had bought a lot of things and everything was just thrown in the fridge (by Sam of course).

As soon as he found the peanut butter, the doorbell rang. _Probably Carly_, he thought.

But no. It wasn't Carly. Or anyone they knew. As a matter a fact, this person looked new.

"Hey," The young lady greeted. "I am from around here and I happened to see you and your wife—"

"She's not my wife…yet," Freddie said. "And no, we're not interested in coming over to "have dinner" or something. We are going through something right now and…it's best if we could be left alone right now."

The woman nodded. "Oh,"

Freddie felt bad. "I'm sorry, let's start over." He held his hand out. "I'm Freddie Benson."

"Sara McMillan." The lady said. "I made you and your…girlfriend a fruit cake as a sign of welcome."

Freddie took the fruit cake. "Thanks…me and my girlfriend would rather be left alone for now, if that's alright with you."

"It is," Sara said. "I'll see you around."

"Bye," He closed the door.

He felt bad for being mean. He just really wasn't in the mood. His girlfriend was temporarily depressed, and his son was in the hospital.

He sighed, going back into the kitchen. He'd really have to lighten up.

…

**A/N: Next chapter will be up soon. Review :D**


	24. iLabor Again?

"She did okay?" Sam asked, walking into Melanie's apartment with her boyfriend. They had dropped Bridget off over there to go visit Brandon. It had been about three weeks since Sam gave birth and she'd lost all of the fat from her stomach. She was back to her normal size.

They originally planned to have Carly and Gibby watch her, but they had planned to have the day to themselves and Sam and Freddie decided not to bother them.

"Yeah," Melanie said, handing Bridget over. "She was an angel."

Freddie grinned. "Thanks again…here." Freddie handed her a fifty dollar bill. "We know you're still pursuing college so we know you need this. Here's for watching her."

Melanie shook her head. "I couldn't—"

"Mel," Sam said. "We're not taking no for an answer."

Melanie smiled. "Thanks."

She hugged them both, careful not to crush Bridget. After all, she was premature.

"So, Freddie and I were thinking…" Sam started, looking up to her boyfriend. "That we wanted to relieve a lot of our stress…with a date night tomorrow…I know it's late notice, but do you think you could watch Bridget just tomorrow night?"

Melanie smiled. "I'd be more than happy too." She told them.

"Thanks, Mel," Sam said. "We really need this."

…

"Are you finished?" Freddie asked, walking into him and Sam's master bedroom.

Sam had just finished putting on her accessories. "Just about."

He smiled when he saw her. She looked exquisite.

And she didn't need assistance from Carly either.

She straightened her long blonde curls and wore a medium length sky-blue dress. "That dress really compliments your eyes."

Sam smiled. "It's been a while since I've been in this dress."

Freddie nodded, holding her face in his hands. "I miss us."

"Me too," She chuckled as he still held her face. "This is so cliché."

Freddie beamed. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

…

Sam feigned laughter as Freddie told her yet another lame story about the PearStore Inc.

"You realize I know you're laughing just to make me feel good."

At this, Sam smiled. "You know me too well."

Freddie took Sam's hands in both of his.

"I love you." She told him, leaning across the table to peck his cheek.

He recoiled. "Do you know how many times we've said that to each other?"

Sam was confused.

"Do we really mean it?" Freddie asked, his eyes pleading for an answer.

"Of course we do…" Sam said, looking genuine into his beautiful brown eyes.

Freddie nodded, and led Sam to the restaurant ball room to dance.

He rested his two hands on her waist and she rested her hands around his shoulder. She snuggled into his chest.

"Freddie?" She asked, not looking up at him. "Do you think Brandon will get better?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Freddie said, lifting her chin with his finger. "Listen to me. Brandon is getting better by the day. Can we just…not focus on the kids tonight? This night is for us."

She nodded. "You're right…you're completely right."

As they walked out the door into the pond area, they rested on the grass under the moonlight.

They stared at each other, more dazzled by the other than the beautiful scenery.

"I love you," Sam said, kissing him deeply.

Freddie knew this was right. He knew he had made the right decision.

He took out his phone and texted a number: **Now.**

Freddie took hold of Sam's hand, bringing her up with him, as fireworks began to flash in the sky.

He knelt down and pulled out a stunning, shiny, diamond ring. A crowd had formed and the fireworks made a heart in the sky that seemed to last forever. The names "Sam and Freddie" appeared in the middle of the heart.

Sam swore her heart skipped two beats.

"Sam, I want to wake up knowing you own my last name and that as long as you wear this ring on your finger, we will be together forever. We've been through good and bad but our love was too strong to be defeated by it. We've started a family together and now I think it's time to make us official. Samantha Joy Puckett, will you marry me?"

Sam, of course, had begun to cry. Like every female on their wedding day.

"Yes," She shouted, excitedly. "I will." He slipped the ring on her ring finger and kissed her deeply.

Hoots of cheers and whistles erupted through the crowd and people everywhere clapped as Sam and Freddie continued to kiss.

They didn't notice that. Not either of them. All that mattered in the world to them were each other.

"I love you." Freddie shouted, not caring about anyone looking.

"I love you too." Sam replied, breathing hard. "Forever and Always."

…

"Do you hear that, Brandon?" Sam cooed to her child. No, they weren't at the hospital. The drugs were cleared from Brandon's body and they were driving on their way home, Bridget in the car seat next to Brandon's. "Mommy and daddy are getting married. How do you feel about that?"

If anyone saw them, they'd think they were the perfect family. They had everything worked out for them.

Brandon didn't reply. Bridget didn't either.

Freddie pulled into their driveway, smiling as he did so. Everything was going perfect.

Sam took Bridget out, and Freddie took Brandon. As they opened the door to their house, Freddie wrapped his free arm around his fiancé.

"Welcome home, son," Freddie said. "Welcome home."

…

"I like this one," Carly said, pointing to a white, elegant, long dress."

"Guys…" Sam attempted being calm.

"I think this one would better show of her legs," Melanie suggested a different dress. One of which was short in the back and long in the front.

"_Guyssss." _Sam breathed heavily.

"Flowers obviously overrule all of that," Crystal said, pointing to a different floral white dress.

"You GUYS!" Sam shouted, getting everyone's attention.

Sam had an extreme headache by now.

"It's been _sixteen_ days since Fredward and I got engaged…you guys need to chill."

"We absolutely will _not_ chill." Carly said, in a mocking voice.

"C'mon Sam," Melanie attempted persuasion. "This is your _wedding_."

"It has to be _perfect_." Crystal exaggerated.

Before Sam could respond, cries were heard through the baby monitor. "I got it."

As Sam walked upstairs, she heard her three friends continuing to talk about her wedding. _Daffodils,_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, a loud scream erupted from downstairs. Sam quickly grabbed Brandon from his crib and Bridget from hers.

"What's going on?!" Sam asked, panicked.

"Either my water just broke or I just pissed all over myself."

Sam's eyes widened. "The boys _had _to choose this weekend to go hiking. They get absolutely no service! Look, do you think you could wait about five more hours until they get home cause—"

"Sam!" Melanie scolded.

"We have to deal with this on our own!" Crystal said, helping Carly up and grabbing her car keys.

"This baby wants out." Carly yelled as she was hit with another contraction."

They all helped Carly into the car, but before leaving Sam left the guys a sloppy note.

Sighing, she put Brandon and Bridget into their cribs and was off to the hospital.

…

**A/N: I loved this chapter, I don't know about you guys. Review for faster updates like this!**

**-ilove2shipseddie**


	25. Chapter 25

"Just breathe, Carls, breathe," Sam soothed her best friend as she lay in the hospital bed.

Carly squeezed her hand, very tightly. "Get my boyfriend here…" Carly growled. "Now."

Sam did as her pregnant best friend told her to, and called her house phone. The boys _should_ be back, she thought.

"Hello?" Came a voice from the other line.

"Can you not see!?" Sam yelled, seeing as though it was her boyfriend.

Freddie was confused. "See—what!?"

"The note, Fredward, the note!"

"What note, Sam? What's going on!?"

"Ughhh!" Sam groaned at her useless boyfriend. "Just tell Gibby if he wants to see his daughter as soon as she comes out, that he better get his butt over to the hospital!"

Freddie didn't speak for a moment. "Carly's in labor!?"

"What do you _think_?" She snapped.

Freddie heard a loud cry from the other line.

Sam grunted. "You tell Gibby that as soon as he gets here, he better cling to Carly because I _swear_ if he doesn't, I'm going to kill him after suing him for the major injuries Carly just caused to my hand!"

And with that, Sam hung up the phone and Freddie and Gibby headed off to the hospital.

…

"Push!" The doctor chanted, encouraging Carly. "I can see the head!"

Sam felt gag reflexes coming on. If this was _half_ as bad as what Freddie saw her go through, she felt super bad.

Gibby on the other hand, was taking this like a man. He caressed his wife's hand and wiped the sweat off of her forehead, kissing the stained spot. "You can do it." He whispered.

Freddie, Melanie, and Crystal all waited outside, patiently, praying everything was going accordingly.

Only two people were allowed in the room while Carly was giving birth and that was the father, and a person of the mother's pick. Of course, she chose Sam, which Sam now didn't feel so happy about.

Suddenly, a cry formed around everyone, and all the swearing, pushing, and noise fell silent. Sam smiled, seeing the baby girl.

Gibby smiled and of course, Carly smiled, taking her baby in her hands.

"Claire…" She whispered to the whining baby.

By then, the doctors had told Freddie, Melanie, and Crystal they could enter. Freddie of course brought his son and daughter in with him.

"What about Spencer?" Carly asked, letting Gibby hold his baby for the first time. Gently, he cooed her.

"Don't worry," Melanie said. "He went back to Seattle this morning and there was no way he could make it down here again. He told me that as soon as you get home, to video chat him.

Sam and Freddie found their way to the other side of Sam's bed—where everyone wasn't. He held Bridget and she held Brandon.

"Sam, Freddie," Gibby spoke, placing an arm around Carly. "We would be delighted if…you guys could be the godparents of Claire."

They smiled at each other, and nodded, "We'd be honored to."

…

"Sam, wakey wakey," Carly burst into Sam's master bedroom a few weeks later. Sam and Freddie were both startled.

"Carls!" Freddie shouted, placing cover over he and his fiancé.

"It's 10 in the morning…on a _Saturday_!"

We have a whole day ahead of us." Carly said. "We have to plan for your wedding—we don't even have a date yet."

Sam sighed, and Freddie threw a shirt on himself and walked across the hall to get Brandon and Bridget. "I'm sorry, kid," Sam said, not looking very sorry. "I promised my mom and Mel that I would spend time with them today."

Carly frowned. "Fine...but tomorrow…you're mines."

Sam laughed and got up, tossing on one of Freddie's t-shirts and some of her zebra pajamas. "Sorry, Freddie and I are taking the kids to get their first glimpse of the natural world. They're almost two months you know."

"Well how about Mon—"

"Work," Sam replied. "I already took my break from being pregnant."

Tuesday?"

"Brandon has an appointment at noon."

"Fine, Wednesday," Carly said, becoming desperate.

"Sure," Sam said, as the two walked downstairs. "Wednesday will be good."

Carly nodded with a sad smile. "My best friend is growing up on me."

Sam shrugged. "Want some pancakes?"

Freddie was too busy cooing his son and daughter to realize the girls had come down. He fed them their baby food—rather intended to. "C'mon guys, it's oranges and cream!"

Brandon and Bridget looked at each other, both seeming as though they'd read the other's mind.

When Freddie turned around to get a wipe, they threw the Gerber glass containers at him.

Sam had just let Carly out of the door and was now running over to where Freddie lie wounded.

Sam sighed as she saw the huge gash in Freddie's arm.

"Bridget! Brandon!" Sam yelled, scolding their two children.

"Well, at least we know ahead of time that they got your strength."

…

As Sam finished wrapping the bandage around Freddie's arms, she heard a beeping on her phone.

Freddie thanked her for the wrapping, and she picked up her phone, reading the message on her screen.

**Sam! Where are you!? You were supposed to meet mom and I here half an hour ago.**

"Crap!" Sam yelled, careful not to disturb the kids.

"What is it?" Freddie asked, grabbing the remote.

"I was supposed to meet Mel and my mom at the Groovy Smoothie half an hour ago!" Sam said, running up the stairs. "I better get dressed…ugh, I'll be down soon. Watch Bridge and Brandon for me."

…

"So, how'd it go with Ms. Puckett and Melanie?" Freddie asked, as his fiancé walked through the door later that evening.

He was in the middle of feeding Bridget and bathing Brandon.

"Baby, are you _really_ bathing our son in the kitchen sink?"

Freddie shrugged, eyeing Sam. "Depends, would you be mad if I _were_ doing that?"

"Well…"

"Then nope…nothing to see here. Just me feeding Bridge. Brandon's not here."

Sam laughed, walking over to her fiancé and kissing him on the lips.

"You still haven't answered my question…" Freddie remembered.

"Oh yeah…um…about that," Sam started. "Melanie asked to be my maid of honor."

Freddie frowned, drying Brandon off and putting the last scoop of baby food in Bridget's mouth. "Weren't you gonna ask Carls to be your maid of honor?"

Sam nodded. "But she's my sister…and she seemed super excited about it."

"I know…"

Sam sighed. What was she gonna do now?

…

"Okay, babies, you ready to get your first glimpse at a park…you won't remember it but it should be good to give you fresh air." Sam said, taking one of her children out, and Freddie the other.

As Freddie found them an empty space, and a great view, Sam followed close behind.

"Here," Freddie said. "This should be good."

They sat down, played, ate, and it turned out to be a very fun family experience.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, as he and Sam boarded the car.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should plan the wedding ourselves…" He suggested. "I mean, it's _our_ special day…let's really make it ours. Not Melanie's…or Crystal's…or even Carly's."

Sam nodded, and grabbed his hand. "Yeah…you're right." Sam told him. "There's only one flaw with that plan."

Freddie looked confused. "What is it?"

"How're they gonna take it."

**A/N: That's that for that chapter. :) REVIEW LOVELIES.**


End file.
